Pretty Little Witches
by myvanitycase
Summary: Lorsque Zara Newton, une septième année sans histoires, disparaît dans des circonstances inhabituelles, les choses se compliquent pour quatre sorcières aux horizons différents. Holly, Christa, Pam et Maddie se connaissent à peine. Et pourtant, les lettres signées Z qu'elles commencent à recevoir laissent supposer que chacune d'entre elles est liée à la jeune fille disparue...
1. Do you want to know a secret?

Une baguette magique. Le sablier de la maison Serpentard brisé. Les émeraudes mêlées au sang. Mais pas de corps. Sur le lieu du crime, quatre sorcières de quatre maisons différentes. Rien ne les relie, tout les sépare. Leur unique point commun : se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Le chef des Aurors se trouvait dans une situation critique. Quand on l'avait appelé en urgence à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, il avait tout de suite imaginé le pire. Seulement une quinzaine d'années s'était écoulée depuis la mort du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Lorsqu'un sorcier tirait la sonnette d'alarme, la panique se répandait comme une traînée de poudre dans toute la communauté sorcière. Lorsqu'on associait un accident à Poudlard, l'endroit où les enfants étaient censés être le plus en sécurité après les événements de 1998, l'affaire tournait vite au vinaigre.

Accompagné de son meilleur élément, le non moins connu Harry Potter, et de son nouvel apprenti Ian Scott, Trevis Dwyer observait l'ampleur des dégâts sans rien y comprendre. Le sol du hall d'entrée était recouvert d'émeraudes représentant les points accordés aux Serpentard. Aux pieds du sablier détruit, les morceaux de verre et et les pierres précieuses se retrouvaient mélangés à la flaque de sang. Dwyer se pinça le menton entre son pouce et son index, en proie à d'intenses réflexions.

— Depuis quand a-t-elle disparu ?

Les yeux du chef des Aurors étaient rivés à la tâche sombre sur le sol.

— Personne ne l'a vue depuis deux jours entiers, répondit Sybille Trelawney en resserrant ses châles autour d'elle, comme pour masquer les frissons dont elle était parcourue.

Dwyer toussa, ses pensées défilant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures aux personnes présentes sur les lieux, il se tourna vers ses collègues.

— Potter, prends les photos, Scott, transplane à Sainte Mangouste. Il faut qu'on analyse un échantillon au plus vite. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas du sang de la petite Newton. Je m'occupe des suspectes.

L'Auror n'était pas dupe. Les chances étaient beaucoup trop élevées pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas du sang de la petite Zara Newton. La malheureuse avait disparu depuis des jours. De nombreuses hypothèses auraient pu justifier une absence en sa qualité de Serpentard : se perdre dans les cachots ou encore une potion somnifère périmée administrée par un élève de l'une des trois autres maisons. Seulement, c'était ce qu'on croyait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Quand le concierge, réveillé par le bruit, était descendu voir ce qui s'était passé au rez-de-chaussée, il était directement tombé sur quatre septième années se disputant autour du désastre. Elles n'avaient rien vu et visiblement, elles avaient découvert la scène de la même façon que le vieux Rusard. Pourtant, ce ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence pour l'esprit affuté de l'auror Dwyer : trouver quatre filles dans le hall d'entrée à minuit passé dans un tel carnage ne pouvait pas relever d'une simple coïncidence.

Potter acquiesça vivement avant de se mettre à fouiller dans le matériel qu'ils avaient emmené. Il fallait agir vite, aussi Dwyer s'empressa de rejoindre la Grande Salle où les attendaient les quatre jeunes filles. Dès lors qu'il eut posé un pied dans la pièce, cinq têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il y avait les quatre étudiantes bien sûr, mais aussi leur directrice, le professeur McGonagall. Dwyer se rappelait d'elle très clairement : ils venaient de la même promotion et s'étaient visiblement tous les deux entêtés à vouloir retarder l'heure de la retraite.

— Très bien mesdemoiselles, les salua-t-il après avoir fait un bref signe de tête à son ancienne camarade. Il se fait tard, j'en suis conscient, mais je pense que vous savez parfaitement pourquoi nous ne vous avons pas renvoyées dans vos salles communes.

L'une des filles réprima un hoquet de terreur, mais l'Auror ne s'en formalisa pas. Il s'assit à leurs côtés, pour se mettre à leur niveau, et même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, à cause de la fatigue. Dwyer les observa alors une à une, essayant de déceler un détail chez chacune qui permettrait de lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin. Cependant, après une longue période d'observation dans un silence tendu, il joignit ses deux mains d'un air décontracté sous l'œil méfiant de McGonagall qui était restée debout.

— Jouons franc jeu, si vous le voulez bien, reprit Dwyer. L'une de vos camarades a disparu, elle est très probablement mourante à l'heure actuelle. Plus vite vous me dites ce que vous savez, plus vite nous la retrouverons et nous oublierons ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

— Mais on ne sait rien... je ne sais rien, se corrigea la Serdaigle d'une toute petite voix.

— Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Pamela Warren.

— Pamela, que faisais-tu dans le hall d'entrée à cette heure-ci ? l'interrogea l'Auror en percevant une ouverture chez la jeune fille.

— Je... c'est... je ne peux pas...

Les bafouillages de la jeune fille ne s'améliorèrent pas tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de trouver une excuse. Les joues de Pam devinrent écarlates au fur et à mesure de ses hésitations. Puis, Dwyer remarqua le rapide coup d'œil que la Serdaigle avait lancé à sa voisine.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-il en s'intéressant à elle.

— Moi ? Vous osez le demander ? s'insurgea la Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais ici, avec ces trois trolls...

Holly Sandford hérita des regards noirs de la Poufsouffle et de la Serpentard alors que la Serdaigle rougissait de plus belle.

— J'avais rendez-vous avec Liam, mon petit ami, si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir ! Mais n'allez surtout pas croire que j'avais prévu de passer Newton à tabac avec _elles_! Nous n'avons rien à voir, elles ne sont rien, _elles_ !

— Miss Sandford, surveillez votre attitude ! la réprimanda le professeur McGonagall, les ailes du nez frémissantes.

— Non, je ne veux pas être accusée à tord ! s'emporta Holly en se levant brusquement. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

La Gryffondor s'empressa de quitter la pièce telle une tornade dévastatrice. Dwyer la suivit du regard, soupçonneux. Etait-ce des larmes qu'il avait cru percevoir dans les yeux de la jeune fille ? Il garda ce détail en mémoire en se tournant vers la Poufsouffle. L'allure droite et sûre d'elle, elle le fixait sans ciller.

— Je suis Christa Knight, se présenta-t-elle. Préfète-en-chef de Poufsouffle, présidente du comité des élèves de Poudlard, Poursuiveur au sein de mon équipe de Quidditch et responsable du club de Bavboules de l'école. Madame la directrice pourra en attester, j'ai une autorisation spéciale qui me permet de veiller tard au château. Des questions ?

— Pourquoi vous trouviez vous dans le hall en présence de vos camarades ?

— Je revenais d'une salle de classe, je rentrais à ma salle commune.

Dwyer plissa les yeux. Il savait quand on lui mentait. Les réponses toutes prêtes de la jeune fille lui semblaient trop préparées pour qu'il s'agisse de l'entière vérité. Cependant, la dénommée Christa paraissait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne détournait pas son regard du vieil Auror, l'air déterminée.

— C'est vrai, miss Knight détient cette autorisation, confirma McGonagall après quelques secondes de silence.

— Bien, fit Dwyer en se tournant vers la dernière élève.

Les bras croisés, la Serpentard fixait un point invisible au delà de la table des professeurs. Quand elle se rendit compte que l'Auror la regardait, elle se tourna lentement vers lui.

— Je m'appelle Madeleine Selwyn et je n'ai rien à vous dire, avoua-t-elle en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main. Je pourrais trouver une excuse mais je ne serais pas honnête. J'aime me balader la nuit, c'est tout.

— C'est tout ?

— Oui, affirma Maddie. Je suis insomniaque.

L'Auror plissa les yeux.

— Insomniaque ?

— Oui, j'ai troubles du sommeil, du mal à m'endormir. Pour être tout à fait honnête, avoir Mary la ronfleuse dans mon dortoir ne doit pas beaucoup m'aid…

— Merci, miss Selwyn, je sais ce que sont les insomnies.

Dwyer soupira profondément devant l'air pincé de Maddie. Le temps n'était pas en leur faveur et Zara Newton était toujours portée disparue. Aucune de ces filles ne semblait prête à coopérer pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. La seule chose dont il était assuré était le fait qu'elles ne lui donnaient pas les réelles raisons de leur présence sur le lieu du crime. Dans un geste nerveux, il se mit à tiquer ses ongles contre la table en bois massif. Minerva McGonagall le fixait avec un regard perçant, comme si elle tentait de sonder son esprit.

— Je pense que vous ne m'avez pas très bien compris, reprit l'Auror en s'adressant aux trois filles. L'une de vos camarades a disparu, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et vous êtes les seules à pouvoir l'aider. Voulez-vous avoir sa mort sur la conscience ?

Pamela Warren réprima un gémissement face aux dures paroles de l'Auror. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à les ménager : elles avaient l'air d'en savoir bien plus qu'elles ne le prétendaient. McGonagall le toisait avec sévérité, pas certaine que les brusquer soir la bonne solution pour leur arracher des réponses.

Puis soudain, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à nouveau sur la Gryffondor qui revenait des toilettes. Elle marchait la tête haute, la mâchoire serrée, puis s'arrêta à leur niveau.

— On vous demande dans le Hall d'entrée, monsieur, ajouta-t-elle sans laisser transparaitre aucune émotion.

Dwyer observa un instant la jeune fille se rasseoir et lui-même se leva.

— Minerva, vous devriez m'accompagner, lui suggéra-t-il en désignant la sortie. Mesdemoiselles, nous n'en avons pas terminé. Je reviens dans un instant.

Suspicieuse, la professeur à la robe de sorcier écossaise suivit l'Auror sans un mot. Cette disparition la mettait très mal à l'aise. Il y quinze ans, ils avaient cru en avoir fini une bonne fois pour toutes avec les drames à Poudlard. Pourtant, l'accident qui venait de se produire lui faisait l'effet d'une claque dans la figure.

Minerva McGonagall était bien trop sceptique : pour quelles raisons aurait-on fracassé le crâne de Zara Newton dans le sablier de sa maison ? Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une quelconque vengeance, la jeune fille était plutôt joviale, entourée d'amis et n'avait jamais fait l'objet d'un quelconque conflit. La directrice se demandait également comment les quatre étudiantes s'étaient retrouvées dans le hall à ce moment précis étant donné le fait qu'elles n'aient aucun lien avec la victime potentielle.

En croisant le regard de Trevis Dwyer à la sortie de la grande salle, ses interrogations se confirmèrent. Son ancien camarade n'avait pour le moment aucune piste pour retrouver la jeune fille disparue, le seul lien qui pouvait leur donner le moindre indice concernait justement Pamela Warren, Holly Sandford, Christa Knight et Maddie Selwyn.

— La baguette appartient très probablement à Zara Newton, leur dit Harry Potter en s'avançant vers eux. Les derniers sorts lancés ne concernent que des sortilèges mineurs. Il faudra passer chez Mr Ollivander pour le vérifier.

— Des sortilèges défensifs ? lui demanda McGonagall, inquiète.

— Trois _Protego_ , en effet, acquiesça Potter avec une légère grimace. Et Scott a effectué un prélèvement, il vient de partir pour faire analyser l'échantillon de sang à Londres. On devrait avoir une réponse d'ici une heure.

Dwyer n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment que la baguette magique était une preuve suffisante de l'identité de la victime.

— Le château a été fouillé, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Deux fois avant que vous n'arriviez, répondit McGonagall.

— Je vais de ce pas passer un coup de cheminette au Bureau, on a besoin de renforts, les informa le chef des Aurors.

— Je vous accompagne dans mon bureau, acquiesça la directrice.

— Attendez ! s'exclama Potter, l'appareil photo dans les mains. Les parents de Zara sont arrivés, ils vous y attendent déjà.

Minerva McGonagall prit la nouvelle avec calme et lui lança un triste sourire qui accentuait les rides de son visage avant de suivre les pas de Trevis Dwyer. Elle aurait aimé revoir son ancien élève dans des circonstances plus réjouissantes. Et surtout, assister à un nouveau malheur dans l'école qu'ils chérissaient tous était une chose qu'ils auraient préféré éviter plus que tout au monde.

* * *

Le silence semblait troublant et s'était imposé depuis de nombreuses minutes – de trop nombreuses minutes. Les quatre septième années ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole depuis que leur directrice et le chef des Aurors avaient refermé la grande porte derrière eux. Dans cette pièce, tout paraissait être différent à l'heure actuelle : Christa avait oublié à quel point elle chérissait son meilleur ami, Pam ne pensait plus à sa solitude oppressante qui la forçait à envier les autres, Maddie avait mis de côté ses problèmes familiaux compliqués et Holly avait même cessé de s'inquiéter pour son image de « it girl ».

Car ce soir marquait un tournant indéniable de leur vie.

Ce soir, ces quatre filles pourtant si opposées, s'étaient rejointes sur un même pied d'égalité : elles avaient menti à propos de leur raison pour leur présence dans ce maudit Hall d'entrée. Pour la sauvegarde de leurs secrets, au dépens de la vie d'une de leurs camarades.

— Alors quoi, nous allons attendre qu'ils reviennent pour nous envoyer à Azkaban ? cracha Holly, les yeux rouges, en brisant ce calme empli de tension.

— S'il-te-plaît, ferme-la, soupira Maddie, la tête entre les mains. J'ai un mal de crâne terrible.

— Les filles, dit Christa d'un ton autoritaire tout en ignorant le regard meurtrier de la Gryffondor rivé vers elle. Nous avons un sérieux problème, je crois que nous sommes toutes conscientes que quelqu'un nous a manipulées pour nous envoyer dans le hall.

Aussitôt, Maddie la Serpentard releva la tête avec des yeux ronds presque exorbités. Pamela la regardait craintivement et Holly fronçait les sourcils, bras croisés. Christa souffla un bon coup : si les autres avaient caché la véritable raison de leur venue au rez-de-chaussée à une heure aussi tardive, c'était que ces trois filles lui ressemblaient bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais aimé l'avouer. Cependant, il fallait que quelqu'un brise la glace et se décide à parler de cette mise en scène.

— Ecoutez, je vais être franche, j'ai menti à cet inspecteur. Je ne travaillais pas dans un coin du château. Quelqu'un m'a fait venir ici. Quelqu'un qui me connaît bien, un peu trop bien.

— Même chose, approuva piteusement Maddie.

La Poufsouffle et la Serpentard se tournèrent vers les deux autres, attendant une réaction de leur part.

— Oui, moi aussi, dit Pam d'une toute petite voix. Celui... ou celle qui m'a attirée ici n'aurait jamais... jamais du savoir.

Fidèle à elle-même, Pam rougit violemment en détournant le regard, gênée. De son côté, Holly restait en retrait, toisant avec rage quiconque s'intéressait de trop près à elle.

— Je vous l'ai dit, je devais rejoindre Liam, se défendit-elle hargneusement.

Maddie haussa les sourcils, comme si la réponse de la Gryffondor était une évidence. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Christa, puis le silence retomba, bientôt brisé à nouveau par la timide Pamela :

— Vous croyez que Zara nous a toutes envoyées ici ?

Christa haussa négligemment les épaules, même si cette question l'épouvantait. Zara Newton y était forcément pour quelque chose. La Poufsouffle était consciente qu'elle était plus ou moins reliée à Zara, mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Quels secrets défendaient ses trois camarades au point de cacher la vérité elles aussi ? Et puis, cette histoire ne rimait à rien pour Christa : pourquoi Zara les aurait-elle envoyées dans le hall d'entrée, lieu de son agression ?

Chacune dans ses pensées, les filles ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la chouette qui était entrée par les hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle pour venir se poser entre elles. Un morceau de parchemin était accroché à sa patte, mais personne ne se précipita pour le lire. Quatre paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur l'oiseau sans même penser au pourquoi de sa venue.

— C'est... c'est pour nous ? balbutia Pam.

Maddie leva les yeux au ciel mais évita de lui répondre de façon trop glaciale. Elle savait que la pauvre fille était bien trop réservée et manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour la brusquer.

— On devrait la lire, proposa alors Christa qui avait perdu de son assurance.

— Evidemment ! s'interposa Holly en se jetant presque sur la chouette.

La Gryffondor arracha la missive des pattes de la chouette qui s'envola d'un coup d'aile courroucé, puis déplia le court message qui y était inscrit. Maddie, Christa et Pam étaient pendues aux expressions figées de Holly. Quand cette dernière reposa enfin le morceau de parchemin, toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage. Holly était blême. Dans un même mouvement, les trois autres filles s'empressèrent de lire le message à leur tour, Maddie allant jusqu'à se contorsionner au dessus de la table pour en prendre connaissance au plus vite.

 _Je sais qui vous êtes. Je connais vos petits secrets. Êtes-vous prêtes à jouer avec moi ?_

 _\- Z_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** je suis la série Pretty Little Liars depuis quelques années, j'ai trouvé intéressant d'utiliser le concept de la série et de l'adapter à l'univers HP, et plus particulièrement à Poudlard. Les personnages ne sont pas les mêmes que dans PLL mais j'aime glisser quelques clins d'oeil au cours de l'écriture. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

 _Crédits image de couverture: **pink-heart** sur DA_


	2. Divide and rule strategy

— Maddie, si vous me permettez de vous appeler ainsi…

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas votre amie, monsieur.

La Serpentard se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Les paroles de sa mère résonnaient dans sa tête telles une chanson dont on arrive pas à se débarrasser : « ne sois pas insolente avec les adultes, tu es une jeune fille bien élevée ! ». Seulement, Maddie Selwyn considérait qu'elle n'avait aucun conseil à recevoir de ses parents. Pas quand sa famille était aux trois-quarts composée d'anciens Mangemorts ou de partisans de celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-toujours-pas-le-nom.

— Très bien, miss Selwyn, consentit Trevis Dwyer d'un ton sec en se renfonçant dans son siège. Zara Newton a disparu depuis une semaine, j'ai toujours espoir que vous ferez l'effort de nous dire la vérité. Quelles étaient vos relations avec votre camarade ?

Maddie ferma les yeux un court instant. La dernière des choses qu'elle souhaitait faire était perdre son sang froid. Pourtant, le chef des Aurors en charge de l'enquête ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il la convoquait dans son bureau – une salle du troisième étage aménagée pour l'occasion. Et il lui posait inlassablement les mêmes questions.

— Je vous l'ai déjà répété un million de fois, soupira-t-elle. Zara et moi, nous n'étions pas vraiment copines. Je lui ai parlé une ou deux fois pour une histoire de parchemin. On se croisait dans notre salle commune, comme n'importe quel autre Serpentard. Donc non, je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Personne n'en voulait à Zara, d'ailleurs.

Le vieil homme plissa des yeux perçants derrière ses lunettes rondes, donnant l'impression à Maddie qu'il sondait son esprit à la recherche d'un éventuel mensonge. Cependant, elle ne laissait rien transparaître derrière sa façade ennuyée.

— Pensez-vous que les trois autres sorcières vous ont dit la vérité, qu'elles vous ont menti par rapport à la raison de leur présence dans le Hall d'entrée ce fameux soir ?

Maddie ouvra de grands yeux ronds. Cette question, elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendue. Depuis cette nuit malheureuse, les quatre filles s'étaient évitées du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. De plus, elles savaient toutes qu'elles étaient plus ou moins surveillées et que même leurs professeurs épiaient leurs moindres faits et gestes. Maddie n'avait rien dit aux trois autres de la lettre qui lui avait indiqué l'heure et le lieu de cette soirée : elle avait bien plus à perdre que sa propre petite personne.

— Vous savez, répondit-elle naturellement en croisant les jambes, vous avez bien compris que nous n'avions rien en commun, elles et moi. Je suis tombée sur elles en remontant des cachots, fin de l'histoire.

Dwyer n'ajouta rien. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes de silence, ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire satisfait qui inquiéta Maddie.

— Madeleine, dit-il en insistant sur son prénom. Mon grand âge ne veut pas dire que je suis sénile et incapable d'exercer mon métier, bien au contraire. J'en ai résolu, des cas, vous vous en doutez. Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que vous serez un obstacle à mon enquête.

Quelque chose dans la voix de Dwyer fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Maddie. Que voulait-il dire ? L'Auror se rapprocha alors de la table qui faisait office de bureau, puis joignit ses mains l'une à l'autre.

— Je sais que vous me cachez un détail très important de l'histoire et croyez-moi, je vais le découvrir. C'est moi qui ai arrêté votre oncle en cavale, Lennox Selwyn. Sacrée réputation, ce sorcier, remarqua-t-il avec un air faussement désolé. Je n'aurais aucun mal à vous démasquer vous aussi.

Interdite, Maddie déglutit sans savoir quoi penser ni quoi dire. Il était difficile de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Son intention était-elle de la pousser à bout ? Ou simplement de lui arracher des révélations ? La Serpentard restait perplexe. Il était tellement facile de se fier à la réputation de sa famille. Mais elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle n'était pas seulement l'héritière d'une longue lignée de Sang Purs. Elle valait mieux que ça. Pourtant, c'était elle qui en souffrait dans cette société qui voulait éliminer toute trace de rébellion parmi les anciens adeptes de la magie noire.

Alors Maddie se leva subitement, peu encline à continuer cette conversation qui s'annonçait sur une pente glissante.

– Je peux y aller ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

– Oui, je crois que le message est passé.

Dwyer la regardait sans laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit tandis que Maddie sentait un courant glacé la traverser. Elle ramassa rapidement son sac posé sur le sol et adressa un dernier sourire forcé à l'inspecteur pour le saluer. Sur le court chemin la séparant de la porte, Maddie sentit son regard perçant la suivre sans la lâcher. Une fois sortie de la pièce, la Serpentard soupira de soulagement. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait bien restée adossée contre ce mur, mais l'idée d'être à proximité de Trevis Dwyer la fit sauter sur ses pieds.

Un peu plus tôt, Dwyer était venu la chercher en plein cours de métamorphose pour l'interroger à nouveau et elle redoutait maintenant un peu plus le regard de ses camarades qui la prenaient pour une complice du kidnappeur. Heureusement, Maddie avait le soutien de ses amies qui avaient du la convaincre à grands cris de ne pas lancer de maléfice de mutisme sur cet Auror. « Ça paraitrait louche, tu comprends », lui avait assuré Mary avec un mouvement frénétique de la tête.

Maddie pensait justement à ses amies quand un hululement vint briser le fil de ses pensées. La surprise la fit sursauter. Depuis que Knight, Warren, Sandford et elle avaient reçu cette bien étrange missive, Maddie avait commencé à devenir paranoïaque quand elle recevait du courrier.

Cette fois-ci ne manqua pas étant données les circonstances : la chouette était venue la chercher dans les couloirs. Maddie rejoignit lentement l'oiseau qui s'était posé sur une armure et décrocha la lettre de sa patte. Son nom y était inscrit. Pas très rassurée, Maddie ouvrit précautionneusement la lettre.

 _Nous ne sommes que de simples camarades l'une pour l'autre ? D'après toi, comment pourrais-je connaître l'existence de Seth ?_

 _\- Z_

Sous le choc, Maddie en lâcha le morceau de parchemin. Bouche-bée, elle se mit à paniquer et à vérifier de tous les côtés que le couloir était vide. Comment ce « Z » avait pu écouter la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Dwyer ? Et surtout, comment la personne qui se cachait derrière Z pouvait savoir qui était Seth ? S'agissait-il vraiment de Zara la disparue ?

— Par Merlin, murmura-t-elle en sentant des sueurs froides lui parcourir le corps.

Lorsque Maddie reprit son calme, elle ramassa son parchemin et le fourra dans sa poche. Décidée à ne pas se laisser faire par la prétendue Zara, Maddie revint sur ses pas pour trouver une éventuelle paire d'oreilles à rallonge autour du bureau de Trevis Dwyer. Mais après avoir fouillé scrupuleusement chaque armure grinçante et cadres des peintures qui protestaient en se faisant déranger, Maddie dut s'avouer vaincue. Le couloir était désert de toute présence.

Toujours aussi fébrile, la Serpentard ne se dirigea pas vers son prochain cours : elle devait à tout prix parler à Seth.

Seth était un élève de Poufsouffle, aussi Maddie décida d'entamer ses recherches de ce côté du château, même si elle savait qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur lui par pur hasard. Elle ne savait pas non plus s'il était en cours à cette heure-ci. Néanmoins, elle devait tenter sa chance.

Sur le chemin, Maddie redoubla de prudence et vérifia toutes les quinze secondes que personne ne la suivait. Personne ne devait les voir ensemble, mais il était vital qu'elle obtienne des réponses.

— Hé Maddie !

— Il te voulait quoi cette fois ?

Après avoir sursauté violemment sous l'effet de la surprise, Maddie se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec ses deux meilleures amies : Mary Tamboli, une indienne aux longs cheveux de rêve, et Quinn Austin, une née-moldue à Serpentard. Pourtant, elle ne fut pas soulagée de les retrouver, au contraire. Sa poche contenant la lettre signée -Z semblait peser des tonnes et la surprise lui avait valu une respiration erratique.

Maddie se mordit la lèvre face à l'inquiétude lisible sur le visage de ses amies. Mary et Quinn n'étaient pas au courant du secret qu'elle partageait avec Seth et après son entrevue avec Dwyer, Maddie aurait plus que tout aimé le rejoindre. Il lui devait une explication. Frustrée et gardant ses interrogations pour plus tard, Maddie se retrouva contrainte de suivre ses deux amies.

— Encore ces foutues questions, marmonna-t-elle. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il s'acharne sur moi alors que Zara pourrait se trouver n'importe où dans le monde à l'heure qu'il est.

— Mads ! s'exclama Mary en s'arrêtant subitement dans le couloir. T'as pas entendu les rumeurs ou quoi ?

Maddie fronça les sourcils face à la mine surprise de son amie.

— Tamboli, tu sais très bien que Maddie est complètement à côté de la plaque, intervint Quinn en croisant les bras. Peut-être que si elle arrêtait de rejoindre son petit ami secret tous les soirs, elle le saurait.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais rejoindre personne ! répliqua Maddie en jetant un regard noir à Quinn. Donc tu parlais de quelles rumeurs ?

Mary haussa un sourcil brun mystérieux puis répondit à voix basse :

— Il paraît que Newton se trouverait toujours à Poudlard.

Quinn soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Quant à Maddie, elle baissa les yeux avec angoisse vers la poche de sa cape.

— Ce ne sont que des rumeurs justement ! Tu es si naïve, Mary !

— Elle n'a pas tort, ajouta Maddie à voix basse. On sait tous depuis la première année que des sorts de protection sont lancés tous les soirs avant le dîner et qu'il est impossible de sortir, même la journée. Si Zara Newton se trouve à Poudlard, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Mary frissonna. Quinn et Maddie échangèrent un regard grave.

— Bon, tu as raté un cours important, on devrait peut-être aller à la bibliothèque, suggéra Mary, préférant changer de sujet.

Maddie abandonna alors toute tentative pour mener à bien sa mission et accompagna ses amies à contrecœur, mettant ses innombrables questions de côté.

* * *

— Toi ! OUI, TOI LA ! Quand on ne sait pas se battre en duel, on ne se bat pas ! C'est à cause de petits morveux dans ton genre qu'on passe pour des cancres ! En attendant, c'est moi qui surveille les retenues ce soir, tu vas morfler.

Christa arracha un avis de retenue de son petit calepin et le plaqua violemment contre la poitrine du malheureux première année. Elle lui lança un dernier regard empli de haine avant de tourner les talons.

La journée commençait mal pour la Poufsouffle. A peine sortie de sa salle commune, elle avait surpris deux première années se battre l'un contre l'autre et le garçon de sa maison avait eu l'air en très mauvaise posture. C'était le genre de vision qui l'agaçait au plus haut point : les Gryffondor étaient courageux, les Serdaigle intelligents, les Serpentard rusés et les Poufsouffle loyaux. Seulement, dans un duel, la loyauté n'aidait absolument pas. Et les préjugés vérifiés dont sa maison était victime mettait Christa Knight dans une rage folle.

Pourtant, sa colère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Arrivée dans le Hall d'entrée, elle croisa Maddie Selwyn accompagnée de ses deux compères Quinn Austin et Mary Tamboli qui se rendaient elles-aussi dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Maddie lui adressa un sourire tout en retenue avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à ce que ses amies lui disaient. Aussi Christa s'empressa de rejoindre la Grande Salle, ses sentiments de rancœur à l'encontre du malheureux première année vite évaporés.

Comme à son habitude ce jour-là, Christa ne prit pas la direction de la table des Poufsouffle, mais de celle des Serdaigle. Tout au bout de la longue table, elle reconnut la tignasse de cheveux châtains clairs de son meilleur ami et son visage aux traits doux parsemés de tâches de rousseur. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le don de lui mettre du baume au coeur quand elle avait passé la pire des journées.

Christa se laissa tomber sur le banc en face de Cody et posa son sac trop lourd juste à côté d'elle. Ce n'était qu'en se servant sa tasse de café matinale qu'il sembla la remarquer, l'accueillant avec un sourire franc. La Poufsouffle jeta un coup d'œil au véritable champ de bataille qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : les toasts grillés de Cody côtoyaient les dizaines de parchemins qui recouvraient la table.

— C'est quoi, tous ces gribouillis ? lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Les yeux de Cody pétillèrent en voyant que sa meilleure amie s'intéressait à ses parchemins avant de la toiser du regard comme si elle venait de prononcer la pire des infamies.

— Tu te rappelles, quand je t'ai parlé du jeu moldu League of Legends ? Et bien j'ai trouvé le moyen de m'entrainer pendant que je suis à Poudlard. Cool, non ? Là, tu vois, c'est une simulation de la bataille que j'ai menée cet été. Donc, non, ce ne sont pas de vulgaires gribouillis, Chris. Honte à toi de ne pas reconnaître le grand empereur Internet !

– T'es mignon, se moqua gentiment Christa devant l'air outré de Cody. Et puis, je préfère dormir le matin.

Sentant son estomac gronder, Christa attrapa un muffin dont elle arracha méticuleusement la partie supérieure, suivie du regard par son ami de Serdaigle.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être partout, honnêtement, avoua-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux. Tu ne pourras jamais tenir l'année à ce rythme là…

Christa répondit par un haussement de sourcils, mais elle ne fut pas sûre que Cody l'ait remarqué : l'arrivée du courrier avait détourné l'attention de tous les élèves attablés.

Depuis que Zara Newton avait disparu un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant, nombreux avaient été les parents qui s'étaient inquiétés et qui avaient voulu retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard. C'était sans surprise chez les Poufsouffle qu'on s'était le plus inquiété. Après tout, ils avaient été la maison la plus touchée par la vague anti-moldue à peine quinze ans plus tôt. Christa avait même constaté avec agacement que les plus jeunes s'étaient mis à se déplacer en groupe, craignant les élèves de Serpentard comme s'ils étaient des néo-mangemorts prêts à les attaquer au moindre signe.

Les familles prenaient des nouvelles, s'inquiétaient et rassuraient aussi. De son côté, Christa avait aussi eu le droit aux inquiétudes de ses grand-parents qui l'avaient élevée depuis ses trois ans. Ils étaient tous les deux sorciers et plus que jamais impliqués dans la dernière guerre, d'où leur lettre pour s'assurer de l'état de leur petite fille. Christa, désireuse de ne pas leur imposer des soucis, leur avait même caché son implication forcée dans l'agression de Zara Newton.

— J'ai de la chance, déclara Cody tout à trac, réveillant Christa de ses réflexions. L'avantage d'être né-moldu, c'est que mes parents ne savent rien de notre monde.

— On ne trouve rien des sorciers sur ton Internet ? lui demanda Christa, narquoise en décachetant la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

— Très drôle, quand je leur ai dit le nom de mon école, ils ont cru que je parlais d'un plat de cuisine... eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Blême, Christa avait les yeux rivés sur le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Au bout de quelques secondes néanmoins, elle se reprit et afficha un vague sourire.

— Tes grand-parents ? la questionna-t-il en désignant la lettre du menton.

— Ouais, répondit la Poufsouffle, la gorge très sèche tout à coup. J'y vais. je crois que j'ai oublié mon livre de sortilèges. On se retrouve là-bas ?

Christa ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se leva soudainement afin de quitter la Grande Salle au plus vite.

— Chris ! Tu n'as presque rien avalé ! s'exclamait Cody derrière elle.

Ignorer son meilleur ami ne faisait pas parti de ses habitudes. Mais complètement obsédée par la lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main, la blondinette bouscula même une fille de son dortoir avant de sortir dans le parc de Poudlard. Enfin arrivée à l'extérieur, Christa s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Au bout de quelques instants, Christa s'autorisa à regarder de nouveau la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

 _Tic tac, tic tac… ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que je ne révèle ton secret au grand jour. Te pardonnerait-il s'il était au courant ?_

 _On dirait bien que je vais briser le duo de Choc._

 _\- Z_

— Zara... murmura Christa d'une voix à peine audible.

— Hé, Knight ! Tu as oublié qu'on devait se voir avant le début des cours ?

Dans un état second, Christa fourra alors subitement son parchemin dans sa poche pour suivre son homonyme de Gryffondor, Liam Hepburn. Un long débriefing l'attendait sur les objets interdits qui avaient fait leur grand retour ces dernières semaines. Christa suivit Hepburn à l'intérieur du château, écartant momentanément la lettre de ses pensées.

* * *

« Respire. Avance doucement. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ne trébuche pas. Ne les regarde pas. »

La respiration haletante, Pamela Warren prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Malheureusement pour elle, sa taille longiligne et ses longs cheveux roux ne l'aidaient pas à passer inaperçu. Pendant longtemps, la jeune fille avait même songé à se teindre les cheveux d'une couleur neutre pour se fondre dans la foule. Mais elle avait abandonné l'idée, décrétant qu'un tel changement attirerait plus de regards et inciterait les gens à se poser des questions à son sujet. Et attirer l'attention était une chose que la Serdaigle craignait par-dessus tout.

Malgré sa volonté de paraître sûre d'elle en entrant dans la pièce qu'elle redoutait tant, Pam rejoignit la table des bleu et argent d'un pas pressé. Les yeux rivés au sol et les joues cramoisies, elle se dirigea aussi vite que possible à l'extrémité de la table. Une fois assise, elle n'en fut pas plus rassurée pour autant : elle sentait les regards la suivre dans son dos et la rumeur des conversations masquait le fait qu'on parlait d'elle. Avant la disparition de Zara Newton, Pam s'était toujours rendue dans la Grande Salle avec plus ou moins d'appréhension, mais maintenant, ses camarades avaient des raisons de s'intéresser à elle.

Pam attendit quelques instants avant de se servir à manger, désireuse de se faire oublier après une entrée qui s'était probablement fait remarquer. Pam mangeait donc désespérément seule à observer les autres à la dérobée. Elle se rappelait douloureusement le peu de fois où on avait voulu engager la conversation avec elle, à commencer par Cody Fairfax, un garçon de son année pour qui elle avait le béguin depuis sa quatrième année. Il avait eu le malheur de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait du nouveau Iron Man et elle s'était mise à bafouiller avant de s'enfuir en courant.

En réveillant ces souvenirs honteux, Pam tomba sur lui, installé quelques mètres plus loin avec Christa Knight. Cependant, elle détourna vite le regard. La Poufsouffle l'intimidait et elle la craignait presque avec ses excès de colère et son attitude autoritaire. Souvent, elle s'était même demandée comment ils étaient devenus amis : Cody était tellement amical, face à Christa qui paraissait agresser tout le monde à longueur de journée. Mais toutes ses réflexions ne faisaient que plonger Pam dans un état de profonde mélancolie. Comment la Poufsouffle arrivait à se faire des amis et pas elle ?

Bien sûr, il y avait Ashton, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'embarrasser avec ses inquiétudes inutiles, pas plus que ses parents ou sa grande sœur d'ailleurs. Elle les inquiétait suffisamment comme ça. Ses parents avaient toujours été sur-protecteurs avec elle depuis le jour où elle avait développé son « anomalie », comme elle se plaisait à la nommer.

Pam se servit de la salade en s'efforçant de ne pas jeter de coups d'œil au loin, là où elle savait qu'ils étaient assis. S'ils venaient à croiser son regard, alors ces Gryffondor populaires trouveraient n'importe quelle excuse pour venir la voir et Pam n'avait pas la force de supporter leurs moqueries. Pourtant, du bout de la table des Serdaigle, elle parvenait à les entendre, eux et leurs voix fortes et assurées, et cela avait le don de lui couper l'appétit.

Finalement, Pam se leva quelques minutes plus tard, la tête basse en regardant le sol. Mais arrivée sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, on l'attrapa par l'épaule et son cœur s'affola : ils l'avaient laissée tranquille trop longtemps et ils avaient décidé de s'amuser après tant de jours sans lui avoir adressé la parole. Pam prit cette punition comme un signe du destin, elle ne serait jamais libérée des autres malgré ses efforts pour les éviter.

— Warren.

Surprise, Pam se retourna vers son assaillant qui n'était autre que Maddie Selwyn. Elle était seule et avait l'air grave. Aussitôt, Pam se sentit soulagée, croyant qu'elle allait devoir subir les foudres des Gryffondor.

— Je dois te parler, reprit Maddie en regardant derrière son épaule. Suis-moi.

Pam eut un moment d'hésitation avant de suivre les pas de Selwyn qui s'éloignait déjà en direction d'un endroit plus tranquille. Pourquoi lui adressait-elle ouvertement la parole alors qu'elles avaient jugé nécessaire de s'ignorer ?

Néanmoins, Pam rejoignit Maddie dans le Hall d'entrée derrière le grand escalier de marbre. Les bras croisés, la Serpentard avait le regard fuyant tout en s'assurant que personne n'était aux alentours. Pam attendit qu'elle lui explique la situation, elle-même se retrouvait légèrement perdue quant aux raisons qui l'avaient poussée à venir la voir. Puis, les yeux gris de Maddie se rivèrent sur elle et parut tout à coup plus sûre d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as dit ?

— A qui ? s'étonna Pam.

— A Dwyer. Tu es la seule qu'il n'interroge pas, il ne te surveille pas... tu lui as forcément dit quelque chose pour qu'il te laisse tranquille !

La voix de Maddie était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure mais l'on pouvait y percevoir de l'urgence.

— Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout, chuchota Pam en baissant le regard, gênée à l'idée qu'elle se démarque des trois autres.

Maddie soupira.

— Et tu as reçu une nouvelle lettre de Z ?

— Non.

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas cet inspecteur sur le dos et qu'en plus tu n'es pas épiée par Zara ?

— N... non, balbutia Pam.

— C'est une blague.

Pam observa le visage de la Serpentard se décomposer. L'imperturbable Maddie Selwyn paraissait terriblement inquiète.

— Tu veux dire que... Z t'a contactée ?

— Il faut qu'on aille voir les autres, dit pensivement Maddie, plus pour elle-même que pour Pamela. Si je suis la seule cible de cette malade... ou de ces malades... oh et puis j'en sais rien ! Je vais parler à Knight, tu t'occupes de Sandford ?

— Non !

La respiration saccadée, Pam lui lançait des regards qui ressemblaient étrangement à des appels au secours. Maddie la contempla en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas chez toi ? lui demanda-t-elle lentement.

Les joues de Pam se tintèrent presque immédiatement d'un rouge soutenu. Le problème était pourtant bien présent : rien n'allait chez elle. Seulement la Serpentard n'avait pas besoin de connaître les raisons de son repli sur elle-même. Et non, elle n'irait pas parler à Holly Sandford, il en était hors de question.

— Je dois retourner à ma tour, murmura-t-elle en désignant vaguement les étages supérieurs.

Pam prit ses jambes à son cou, une nouvelle fois. Maddie Selwyn n'était pas antipathique, elle était même la seule à qui elle aurait pu s'adresser sans trop de bégaiements mais l'idée même qu'on soit au courant pour sa condition la mettait dans tous ses états. Des sueurs froides la parcouraient et elle s'était mise à se mordre l'intérieur des joues de nervosité.

Le soir venu, Pam travailla jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque. En réalité, elle n'était pas une fanatique de cet endroit. La poussière des lourds ouvrages avait tendance à la faire éternuer et l'atmosphère calfeutrée qui y régnait la mettait mal à l'aise, elle qui aimait les grands espaces. Puis, elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler autant : sa mémoire photographique lui permettait de retenir très facilement l'intégralité de tous ses cours. Non, Pam n'avait finalement aucun besoin de fréquenter la bibliothèque de Poudlard, seulement, c'était le seul endroit où on la laissait tranquille et où on ne la regardait pas comme la fille bizarre de l'école.

Cachée derrière l'aile consacrée à l'histoire du monde magique – très peu fréquentée, elle relisait pour la énième fois son devoir de potions qu'elle avait terminé depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Décrétant que ce devoir était fin prêt, Pam le rangea alors précautionneusement dans son sac et sortit un petit carnet en cuir rouge. Sa sœur lui avait rapporté d'un de ses nombreux voyages aux Etats-Unis : ce journal ne s'ouvrait qu'avec une formule de politesse que seul son propriétaire pouvait connaître. Ainsi, Pam consignait toutes ses pensées les plus secrètes en son confident de papier.

Pam en tapota la couverture avec sa baguette magique, puis elle murmura son mot de passe. Aussitôt, le journal s'ouvrit et Pam relut les dernières lignes qu'elle avait écrit quelques jours plus tôt.

La semaine passée avait été plutôt agitée et pénible entre l'histoire Newton, les regards de tous ses camarades et son secret menacé par la sorcière disparue. Tout à coup angoissée, Pam jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Personne. La bibliothécaire allait bientôt lui dire de sortir mais la Serdaigle décida d'en profiter un peu. Une fois de retour dans son dortoir, elle ne se sentirait pas à l'aise avec ses camarades de dortoir autour d'elle.

Après avoir trempé sa plume dans son encrier, Pam s'apprêta à y inscrire la date quand une ombre lui masqua la lumière projetée par la chandelle la plus proche. Pam referma sèchement son journal, pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura « bonne nuit » précipitamment.

— Pamela, calme-toi. Ce n'est que moi.

L'interpellée soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix chaleureuse de Ashton Connolly. Elle baissa instantanément sa garde et laissa même son journal sur la table quand il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Je suis désolé, Pam. J'aurais aimé venir te voir avant, mais l'affaire Newton… ça m'a fait flipper.

Pam lui lança un sourire sincère. Ashton était son professeur de potions et avait une dizaine d'années de plus que ses élèves les plus âgés. Pourtant, entretenir des rapports amicaux avec lui n'était pas le seul secret qu'ils partageaient ensemble : ils étaient voisins en dehors de Poudlard et il avait aidé Pam depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait la possibilité d'étudier dans l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuse d'Europe, mais parfois, Pam se demandait si venir étudier à Poudlard avait été une bonne idée. Elle se faisait souvent la réflexion qu'elle aurait été beaucoup plus heureuse en restant à la maison, entourée des gens qu'elle aimait.

— Mais ce n'est pas Newton qui m'inquiète, reprit Ashton en se penchant en avant. Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais du venir te voir après la dernière pleine lune...

— Chut ! lui intima Pam en jetant des regards affolés tout autour d'elle.

— Il n'y a personne, Pam. Personne ne reste à la bibliothèque aussi longtemps à cette période de l'année. Pince est occupée avec un livre qui ne veut plus lui rendre sa chaussure...

— Tu ne l'as pas aidée ?

— Non, ça m'a offert une diversion, répondit-il avec air espiègle.

Pam sourit, oubliant l'espace d'un instant sa morosité quotidienne.

— Et comme tu as tendance à sortir la première à chacun de mes cours, j'ai cru que tu m'évitais, lui reprocha-t-il en inclinant sa tête.

— Non... mais oui. Tu sais... c'est pas facile d'être amie avec un professeur. Moi j'aime pas...

— Tu n'aimes pas attirer l'attention ? Oh, Pamela, tu es vraiment spéciale ! On donnerait n'importe quoi pour être vu avec moi. Darleen Jackson est encore venue me faire des avances ce matin...

A l'évocation de la Gryffondor, Pam détourna le regard et se mit à triturer une mèche de ses cheveux. Darleen Jackson et Holly Sandford faisaient parties du groupe de Gryffondor qu'elle redoutait tant. Pour la Serdaigle, c'était une raison suffisante pour qu'elles ne la voient pas en compagnie du professeur de potions.

— J'ai terminé le devoir que tu nous a donné, lui annonça-t-elle alors pour changer de sujet.

— Déjà ? s'étonna Ashton en grattant sa barbe de trois jours. Je suis prêt à parier que personne ne l'a entamé. Que les Canons de Chudley remportent leur prochain match si je me trompe !

— J'aimerais être aussi désinvolte que toi, songea Pam à voix basse, le regard vague.

— Ecoute-moi, Pam.

La Serdaigle se retourna vers son ami, toujours aussi abattue mais néanmoins attentive. Les yeux sombres et habituellement rieurs de Ashton étaient sérieux. Penché par-dessus la table, il fixait Pam sans ciller.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Newton. Personne n'a de preuve contre toi, Dwyer essaie d'intimider tes camarades mais il n'a rien du tout. Tout ce dont tu as à te préoccuper, c'est toi. Repose-toi sans penser au mois prochain, d'accord ? J'ai entendu dire que certains potionnistes seraient sur la bonne voie, je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais tu dois garder espoir.

Ashton ponctua sa réplique d'un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant mais Pam n'avait pas le cœur à dissimuler sa lassitude. Après tant d'années, elle avait appris à vivre avec sa lycanthropie.

Être un loup-garou faisait parti de sa personne et de sa personnalité désormais. L'espoir qu'Ashton entretenait pour un éventuel antidote révolutionnaire lui paraissait crédule et irréaliste. Ce en quoi Pam croyait, c'était en la culpabilité de son ami qui après tant d'années ne s'était pas volatilisée. Ashton s'était toujours senti fautif de ce qui s'était passé, les efforts de Pam pour le rassurer n'avaient jamais réussi à le faire déculpabiliser. Quelque part, elle le savait, Ashton Connolly l'adolescent souffrait plus qu'elle de ses transformations.

Pam se rappelait vaguement du jour qui avait changé sa vie. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit comme le ciel étoilé de cette nuit d'été ou de la douleur vive qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle s'était faite attaquer.

Elle avait cinq ans lorsque Ashton Connolly, le fils du célèbre batteur de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande, alors âgé de seize ans, les avait gardées Rachel et elle un soir où leurs parents étaient de sortie. Ils avaient fini de dîner depuis longtemps quand Ashton était parti donner un coup de cheminée à sa petite amie du moment, perdant de vue la petite Pamela.

La Serdaigle avait toujours aimé leur grand jardin, elle adorait les grands espaces, aller au parc était définitivement son moment préféré de la journée. Mais cette nuit-là avait été particulière : la pleine lune illuminait l'étendue d'herbe comme jamais. Seule la forêt au loin demeurait sombre et inquiétante.

— Je... j'y vais, dit Pam en se levant d'un seul coup, ne voulant pas se remémorer ces souvenirs.

— Tu es sûre que...

— Oui... oui, ça ira, le coupa-t-elle en ramassant son journal.

Ne demandant pas son reste, Pam évita le regard de l'unique confident qu'elle pouvait avoir à Poudlard puis quitta l'allée déserte de la bibliothèque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Serdaigle se trouvait sur le chemin de sa salle commune. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ashton, c'était au-delà de sa volonté. S'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, c'était bien elle. C'était elle qui échappait souvent à la surveillance de ses parents et c'était elle qui préférait respirer au grand air plutôt que de se retrouver enfermée. Suite à l'accident, Ashton avait tout fait pour réparer son erreur : il s'était démené pour exceller dans le domaine des potions, espérant sans doute un jour trouver un remède définitif à la lycanthropie.

Et puis, comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher quoi que ce soit alors qu'il se tuait à la tâche pour lui préparer la potion Tue-Loup chaque mois ?

Pam soupira, oubliant presque de vérifier à chaque nouvel angle de couloir que personne ne la suivait. Ce qui de toute évidence avait été une grave erreur. Le château avait été trop silencieux pour que cela soit normal. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand elle se retourna et qu'elle se retrouva face à Darleen Jackson, grande amie de Holly Sandford et de Liam Hepburn, le Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor. Elle arborait un sourire goguenard.

— Alors Warren, on nous évite ?

La Serdaigle lui jeta un regard apeuré puis tourna les talons, la respiration haletante. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir et pourtant, Pam monta sur la première marche de l'escalier mouvant. Elle fut immédiatement suivie par les trois autres Gryffondor de la bande qui semblaient être sortis de nulle part. Elle était coincée. L'escalier s'ébranla et commença sa lente ascension jusqu'à sa destination. Pamela, entourée des quatre personnes qu'elle détestait et craignait le plus au monde, garda les yeux rivés sur la marche supérieure à la sienne.

— Hé, Warren, tu ne réponds plus quand on te parle ? lui susurra Darleen Jackson à l'oreille.

— Laissez-moi tranquille...

— Arrête Darleen, répliqua Jasper Cooke en apparaissant de l'autre côté, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne sait pas parler, n'est-ce-pas oisillon tombé du niz ?

— Si… je...

— Quoi ? l'interrompit Darleen. Je n'ai pas bien compris ? Tu peux répéter ? Qu'est-ce-qu'ils peuvent bien t'enseigner chez Serdaigle ?

Darleen Jackson et Jasper Cooke se mirent à ricaner en voyant la Serdaigle rougir. Les poings étroitement serrés, Pam luttait pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de se déverser sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction, à ceux qui se délectaient de son manque de réactivité et de répartie. Elle aurait voulu les remettre à leur place et de hurler l'injustice dont elle était victime à tout le château si elle le pouvait. Pourtant, elle en demeurait incapable, « je ne suis pas aussi courageuse qu'une Gryffondor, comme Rachel », se répétait-elle depuis la première année comme si l'excuse était valable.

— Reprenons notre sérieux, les rappela à l'ordre Liam. Warren, tu as nos devoirs ?

— Qu... quels devoirs ? leur demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix aiguë.

Jackson éclata d'un nouveau rire moqueur pendant que l'escalier s'arrêtait enfin sur le pallier du sixième étage dans un bruit sourd. Liam Hepburn l'attrapa par le coude et l'entraîna dans le couloir voisin, suivie par ses trois amis. Jasper Cooke était en train d'imiter la voix tremblotante de Pam, couvert par le fou rire de Darleen. Derrière eux, Holly Sandford restait en retrait sans sortir un mot, ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes.

— Franchement, Warren, la gronda Liam avec son faux air autoritaire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été accusée à tort par cet Auror que ça te dispense de faire nos devoirs. Je pensais qu'on t'avait laissée suffisamment tranquille ces derniers temps pour bosser un peu. Tu n'as rien fait ?

— Quelle feignasse, remarqua Darleen Jackson en la jaugeant de la tête aux pieds.

— Et toi Holly, tu ne parles plus non plus ? demanda Jasper.

L'attention fut soudain portée sur Holly qui se contenta de tous les regarder d'un air dédaigneux, bras croisés, avant de se diriger vers Pamela qui la vit s'approcher à grands pas. Elles ne s'étaient pas confrontées depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées ensemble dans le Hall d'entrée devant la mare de sang appartenant à Zara. Pam baissa les yeux vers ses propres chaussures quand la Gryffondor se planta face à elle.

— Liam, fouille son sac, on lui prend ses devoirs, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Le petit ami de Holly obéit sans se poser de questions tandis que les deux autres s'étaient rapprochés du Préfet-en-Chef, tels des rapaces, pour l'aider à trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Pam ne bougea pas d'un pouce, totalement anéantie et impuissante face à la situation. Puis Holly se pencha vers elle et lui murmura d'un ton menaçant :

— Je te préviens, Warren, ce qui s'est passé le soir de l'agression ne change rien, tu m'entends ? On a rien à voir, toi et moi. Tu es tellement insignifiante… Personne ne voudra jamais de toi. Tu devrais être heureuse de l'estime qu'on te porte...

— Holly ! Elle a même déjà terminé le devoir que Londubat nous a demandé ! s'extasia Jackson. Il va m'a-do-rer quand je vais lui rendre demain. Une semaine en avance, tu te rends compte ?

— Tu vois, fit Holly en s'adressant à Pam. Tu nous sers à quelque chose finalement. Allez, on se casse !

Liam Hepburn rendit son sac à Pamela, la gratifiant d'un nouveau sourire tandis que Holly Sandford avait déjà fait demi-tour en direction de la tour des Gryffondor, suivie par ses deux compères qui étaient tous les deux penchés au dessus du parchemin qu'elle avait rédigé dans la soirée.

— T'as fait tomber un truc parterre, fais-gaffe Warren, des gens mal intentionnés pourraient le ramasser, lui fit innocemment remarquer Hepburn.

Liam lui lança un clin d'oeil, puis s'éclipsa. Et Pamela se retrouva seule dans le couloir, son sac vide dans la main, le regard rivé sur son petit carnet rouge qui était sur le sol. Complètement démunie et incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente, elle ramassa lentement son journal puis quitta le couloir maudit sans s'attarder. Elle avait été bien trop stupide de croire qu'ils la laisseraient s'en tirer après la tragédie qui s'était déroulée dans le château.

Comme une automate, Pam rentra à sa salle commune sans encombre et monta directement dans son dortoir. Elle ne chercha même pas à s'intégrer dans la conversation de ses camarades de dortoirs : elles étaient bien trop habituées à sa grande réserve et avaient abandonné l'idée d'avoir une conversation sans bégaiement avec elle. Pam se rendit donc directement sous la douche et laissa ses larmes couler librement sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir plus longtemps.

La Serdaigle aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps elle était restée sous l'eau brûlante, cinq minutes, ou peut-être une demi-heure ? Elle avait perdu la notion du temps mais elle découvrait également peu à peu un nouveau sentiment qui l'habitait et qui la surprit. Pamela n'était pas du genre à vouloir du mal aux autres. Pourtant ce soir-là, son regard perdu sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait la cuisse, elle aurait aimé révéler son secret à tous, quitte à être considérée comme un monstre par toute la société.

Pam aurait aimé leur dire que c'était elle qui était à l'origine des hurlements de loup certaines nuits quelque part dans la forêt interdite, que son anomalie la faisait souvent arriver en retard le matin, que ses rhumes et sa fatigue résultaient de sa condition et non d'une surprenante fragilité de sa part. Oh oui, Pam s'imaginait leurs visages marqués par l'épouvante. Pourtant révéler ce qu'elle était en réalité était trop lourd de conséquences et elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier sa vie de sorcière pour répondre à ses désirs de vengeance.

Pam sortit enfin de la douche et s'enveloppa dans un grand drap de bain. Puis, amère, elle murmura :

— S'ils savaient…

* * *

 **NDA :** Et je vous laisse, le prochain chapitre reprend directement cette scène avec un POV Holly avec un chapitre intitulé **Hide and Seek** (ou autre chose, je change souvent d'avis au dernier moment pour les titres). See you later :)


	3. Let's Play Hide and Seek

— Tu vois, tu nous sers à quelque chose finalement. Allez, on se casse !

Holly tourna les talons pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Par habitude, elle ne chercha pas à savoir si le reste de sa bande composée de son petit ami Liam Hepburn, de Darleen Jackson et de Jasper Cooke la suivait. Elle les dirigeait à la baguette et personne ne remettait en question sa domination. Jamais. Une chef d'orchestre, voilà ce qu'elle était. Holly n'avait plus besoin d'écouter ses amis se vanter d'avoir une nouvelle fois terrorisé la pauvre Pamela Warren. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient et maintenant chacun reprenait sa place.

Sur tout le chemin qui les séparait de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Holly laissa vagabonder ses pensées. La voix grave de Liam la berçait presque, et la confortait dans le fait que sa petite bande était toujours derrière elle. Assureraient-ils toujours ses arrières s'ils savaient tout d'elle ? Holly en doutait sérieusement. Les troubles qui secouaient le château de Poudlard depuis quelques jours mettaient sans dessus dessous les petites affaires de l'école, les esprits effrayés par les guerres qui les avaient précédés.

Et Holly se retrouvait pile au centre de cette pagaille.

— Mon coeur, maintenant qu'on n'a plus à bosser le devoir de Connolly, que penses-tu d'un peu de temps rien que toi et moi ?

Holly leva ses yeux fatigués vers son petit ami qui l'avait rejoint. Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans même qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué.

— Pas ce soir, lui répondit-elle tandis que devant eux, Darleen donnait le mot de passe au tableau.

Loin de s'avouer vaincu, comme toujours, Liam l'attrapa par le coude et de son autre main, il glissa un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Derrière eux, Darleen émit un sifflement moqueur avant de se faufiler dans la salle commune à la suite de Jasper. Imperturbable, Holly fixait les yeux chocolat rieurs de son petit ami en ne ressentant qu'un profond sentiment de lassitude.

— Warren est devenue ta meilleure pote, c'est ça ? s'obstina Liam. Tu te sens mal à cause d'elle ?

Son index glissa lentement du menton de la jeune fille le long de sa mâchoire pendant que sa main gauche se posait doucement sur la taille de la jeune femme. Fatiguée, Holly secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'emprise de son petit ami. Liam sourit, tel un carnassier qui ne voulait pas laisser échapper sa proie. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la hanche de Holly et il agrippa son menton avec une force qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec un geste d'affection.

— Ecoute-moi bien, Holly, susurra-t-il devant l'air vindicatif de la Gryffondor. Rien ne me forçait à mentir pour toi à cet inspecteur. Sans moi, tu n'as pas d'alibi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Les dents serrées, Holly ne fit pas un geste, ne sortit pas un mot, mais se contenta de le défier du regard. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et n'avait aucune envie de se laisser malmener par son petit ami qui aurait trop peur de se voir retirer son titre de Préfet-en-Chef pour dire quoi que ce soit. Les yeux chocolat de Liam se plissèrent en voyant que Holly ne fléchissait pas. Il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur au moment où Holly dégainait sa baguette magique.

— Que se passe-t-il là-bas ? s'exclama la Grosse Dame, les yeux rivés droit sur eux. Je n'aurais aucun mal à appeler à l'agression, jeune homme.

Liam lâcha brusquement sa petite amie. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Holly tandis qu'elle regardait le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui habituellement portait peu attention à ce que les élèves faisaient dans le couloir. Rageur, Liam s'apprêtait à s'enfuir quand Holly le retint par le coude.

— Hé, n'oublie pas, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je suis la maîtresse du jeu, tu suis mes règles.

— Tu ne gagneras pas à tous les coups.

Sur des mots qui laissèrent Holly perplexe, Liam prit la direction opposée à celle de leur salle commune. Etait-ce des larmes qu'elle avait cru apercevoir dans les yeux de son petit ami ? « Très peu probable, on parle de Liam le sorcier le plus viril au monde », soupira Holly en s'approchant du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Puis Holly souffla un bon coup et murmura le mot de passe « Patacitrouilles dorées » avant de pénétrer l'antre des Gryffondor, en pleine effervescence comme à son habitude.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle pour ceux qui étaient au plus proche de la porte et les messes basses commencèrent à circuler. Impassible, Holly garda la tête haute, un faux sourire aux lèvres et son index et majeur levés en un majestueux _up yours_ tandis qu'elle traversait la pièce. Les voix de Darleen et Jasper parvinrent à ses oreilles près de la cheminée mais elle leva sa main un peu plus haut pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer la soirée avec eux.

Une fois la porte de leur dortoir refermée, Holly eut un léger sourire. Même si elle était d'humeur exécrable et qu'elle aurait pu lancer quelques _Dentesaugmento_ à des premières année innocents pour l'avoir regardée de trop près, elle se félicitait de toujours avoir cet ascendant sur ses camarades malgré l'affaire Newton. Comme quoi, ses camarades ne pouvaient se passer des détails de sa vie trépidante. Et Holly Sandford adorait ça.

Pourtant, pendant son enfance, Holly n'avait pas été du genre à se faire remarquer, préférant se cacher derrière sa soeur et son frère à la moindre occasion. Elle était la cadette d'une fratrie de trois enfants, une grande soeur de dix ans son aînée, Kelsey, et un frère plus jeune, Clement. Kelsey et Clement n'avaient que deux ans d'écart, aussi avaient-ils avaient découvert le monde avant elle. A peine avait-elle avalé ses premières bouffées d'air qu'ils avaient déjà appris à marcher, à parler puis à jouer ensemble. La cabane dans l'arbre du jardin était la leur, pas la sienne. Holly n'avait été que l'élément rapporté, la gamine qui leur traînait dans les pattes à six ans alors qu'ils étaient plus préoccupés par leurs amis et le collège pour lui prêter attention.

Et puis à ses onze ans, tout avait changé. « Pour le mieux ! » se disait-elle chaque jour passé à Poudlard. Un homme aux vêtements singuliers, d'une mode dépassée, avait fait irruption sur le seuil de l'étroite maison mitoyenne des Sandford dans une petite bourgade proche de Birmingham. La petite dernière était devenue une enfant spéciale et hors du commun. La petite Holly était devenue une sorcière. Une sorcière capable de leur jeter des sorts grâce à un bout de bois magique.

Pour Clement et Kelsey, cette grande nouvelle avait tout changé. Holly était devenue fascinante. Fascinante comme une oeuvre d'art dont on ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux. Elle était devenue cette fille à la fois fragile, que l'on ne pouvait pas toucher à moins de la briser et à la fois assez forte pour que d'un coup de baguette magique, ils se retrouvent tous à terre. A partir de ce moment unique où le sorcier avait fait tomber des flocons de neige dans leur salon, Holly avait changé de statut. Au lieu de cette mioche qui leur collait aux basques dès lors qu'ils rentraient de l'école, ses frère et soeur l'avaient considérée avec admiration.

Quand Holly était entrée dans cette « école de magiciens », c'était avec leur fierté sur ses épaules qu'elle avait foulé les dalles de Poudlard, lui procurant cette assurance qui lui dictait son attitude pour qui rien ne l'arrêterait. Tous ses progrès à l'école de magie avaient été soigneusement relatés dans les lettres et qu'elle leur envoyait avec sa chouette. C'était gorgée de fierté qu'elle leur avait annoncé son admission dans la meilleure maison de Poudlard, les Gryffondor, aussi courageux que méritants, qu'elle croisait des fantômes au petit déjeuner et qu'elle apprenait tous les jours à maîtriser une magie jusqu'ici encore insoupçonnée.

A chaque retour de vacances, les petites routines des Sandford se voyaient disparaître pour le retour de la petite fille prodige, celle dont on avait un peu peur autant qu'on la vénérait avec discrétion. A Poudlard, elle était cette gamine que l'on estimait chanceuse d'être née à la bonne époque, répartie dans la maison des héros et qui profitait de ce regain de prospérité dans la société sorcière. D'un côté comme de l'autre, Holly était gagnante. Elle l'avait toujours été. Et elle en profitait autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Une gagnante, elle l'avait été jusqu'à ce que Zara ne débarque dans sa vie. Et à ce moment précis, tout avait changé, de nouveau.

Les règles du jeu avaient changé et ce n'était plus Holly, la née-moldue à qui tout réussissait qui les érigeait, mais Zara Newton, cette Serpentard au tempérament de feu qui aurait pu créer un tsunami à partir d'un simple Aguamenti. En pensant à elle, la gorge de Holly se serra.

Où était-elle ? Pouvait-il s'agir d'une mise en scène ?

Holly déglutit. Cela faisait bientôt dix jours que Zara avait disparu. La peur et le choc avaient laissé place à de l'incompréhension qui poussaient Holly à croire que la Serpentard était toujours en vie, quelque part dans le château, à sourire en voyant toutes ces petites fourmis se remuer les méninges en se demandant qui aurait bien pu faire mal à la très sympathique Zara Newton.

Préférant ne pas ressasser ses interrogations en boucle, Holly se dirigea vers son armoire et fouilla son tiroir à chaussettes où elle avait pris soin de ranger sa bouteille de Whiskey Pur-Feu. D'habitude, elle la réservait à ses soirées avec Darleen, quand elle pouvaient passer des heures à passer en revue le choix des cheveux blonds platine d'Adam Riley, des collants à pois de Quinn Austin ou de discuter du meilleur maléfice à utiliser pour défigurer le magnifique visage de Shiva Rutherford, la plus jolie fille de l'école.

— Tout va bien, se rassura-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée du liquide ambré.

Holly sentit le liquide réveiller ses papilles, puis couler dans sa gorge en laissant un sillon enflammé derrière lui. Elle profita un instant du Whiskey Pur-Feu qui avait réchauffé son corps entier, combattant avec aisance les frissons qui la parcouraient. Satisfaite, Holly reboucha sa bouteille et entreprit sa routine du soir en fonçant dans la salle de bain. Prendre sa douche, se brosser les dents et lire le dernier exemplaire sorti de Sorcière Hebdo étaient des gestes simples mais qui pourtant l'ancraient dans une réalité qui la rassurait.

Ce soir-là néanmoins, Holly se dépêcha de fermer les rideaux à baldaquin autour de son lit pour éviter que ses camarades de dortoir ne viennent lui adresser la parole. Apaisée par son rituel, elle donna un coup de spray aux huiles essentielles sur son oreiller et se glissa dans ses draps fraîchement lavés. Ce n'était qu'en se couchant en chien de fusil qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Surprise, elle se redressa dans son lit en tirant une lettre sous son oreiller. Son coeur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, reconnaissant entre mille l'écriture soignée de Zara.

Holly fixa son propre prénom écrit à l'encre noire pendant quelques secondes, puis ouvrit avec frénésie l'enveloppe.

* * *

L'ambiance dans la salle commune des Serpentard était beaucoup plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumée. On avait appris que l'Auror Dwyer était sur une nouvelle piste et qu'il s'était mis à interroger tous les camarades de classe de Zara Newton. Pourtant, les pensées de Maddie étaient bien loin de la sixième année disparue. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle cherchait à quitter l'atmosphère tendue et verdâtre de sa salle commune. Elle avait essayé par tous les moyens de se défiler – après leur cours de métamorphose, pendant le dîner et maintenant alors qu'elle passait une seconde couche de son vernis rouge favori sur ses ongles–, seulement, Mary Tamboli, sa meilleure amie depuis son entrée à Poudlard, la soupçonnait de vouloir s'éclipser.

Après avoir jeté un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre, Maddie pinça les lèvres. Il ne restait que trois-quarts d'heure avant le couvre-feu et Seth allait bientôt quitter le coin de la bibliothèque où ils se retrouvaient habituellement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir de cette pièce. Ce suspense commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Une fois sa manucure terminée, Maddie prit soin de sortir sa baguette de sa poche afin d'utiliser un sortilège de séchage. Par mégarde, elle fit tomber le morceau de parchemin signé Z qu'elle avait reçu la veille.

— C'est quoi ? lui demanda alors Mary en se penchant subitement vers elle.

— Rien, rien du tout, répondit Maddie d'un ton aussi naturel que possible.

Plissant des yeux noirs emplis de suspicion, Mary ne lâcha pas son amie du regard. Puis, sans attendre, elle fondit sur elle et tenta de lui prendre le morceau de parchemin des mains. Maddie se leva au dernier moment, serrant la missive dans son poing, ce qui ruina au passage ses ongles fraîchement vernis. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait grincé des dents mais aujourd'hui, à quoi elle ressemblait était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

— Depuis quand tu nous fais des cachotteries ? lui demanda lentement Quinn, le nez au dessus de son livre de potions. La nuit où on a retrouvé Zara, les interrogatoires, et puis cette lettre...

Le regard de Maddie se posa sur elle, puis sur Mary, avant de se baisser vers son poing étroitement serré.

— Je ne cache rien, Quinn, répondit froidement Maddie en levant sa baguette magique. Vous vous faites des idées comme d'habitude. Incendio !

Sous l'air éberlué de ses deux amies, Maddie observa le morceau de parchemin brûler entre ses doigts avant de le lâcher pour qu'il finisse de se calciner sur les dalles de pierre.

— C'est fini, il n'y a plus rien à voir.

Ignorant ses amies, Maddie tourna les talons sans prendre ses affaires et quitta sa salle commune, sa mission en tête.

La Serpentard marchait d'un pas pressé le long du couloir du troisième étage. Si Seth n'était pas dans la bibliothèque, elle serait prête à débarquer chez les Poufsouffle. Cependant, après avoir passé une journée entière à ruminer dans son coin, elle n'y tenait plus. Quand elle avait été retrouvée avec les trois autres filles sur les lieux du crime, juste après avoir reçu le premier message signé Z, elles s'étaient toutes promis d'oublier cette malheureuse histoire, décrétant qu'il s'agissait d'une pure coïncidence et qu'on avait voulu les faire accuser à tort.

Pourtant, après toutes ces heures d'interrogatoire, Maddie n'y croyait plus.

Alors quand elle repéra la petite silhouette de Seth qui disparaissait à l'angle du couloir, Maddie se mit à courir pour le rattraper. Arrivée à son niveau, elle attrapa sans ménagement l'épaule du Poufsouffle et le tira violemment en arrière.

— Hé ! protesta-t-il sous la poigne de la Serpentard.

Maddie vérifia rapidement que personne ne les avait remarqués, puis elle le poussa sans un mot dans une classe vide, sous les faibles protestations de Seth. Les bras chargés de livres plus larges que lui, il fixait la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains comme si elle était une folle sortie du service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. De son côté, Maddie ferma la porte sans un bruit, lança un Assurdiato par simple précaution et verrouilla la porte.

— Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Seth, sur la défensive. J'ai reçu ton message l'autre jour, on ne devait se voir sous aucun prétexte !

— Les choses ont changé entre temps, se contenta de répondre Maddie avant de se diriger vers les fenêtres de la salle.

Ne tenant à prendre aucun risque cette fois-ci, la Serpentard s'assura que personne ne les observait par la fenêtre ou que des oreilles à rallonge ne traînaient pas sous un placard. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé ses vérifications, Maddie se tourna enfin vers le Poufsouffle : il devait faire une tête de moins qu'elle et les signes de l'adolescence commençaient à se manifester sur son visage, le rendant encore plus juvénile qu'il ne l'était déjà du haut de ses douze ans.

— Maddie, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille.

— Je veux que tu sois honnête, as-tu parlé de nous à qui que ce soit ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Non.

— Tu en es certain ? Pas même à ce petit binoclard avec qui tu traînes tous les jours ?

— Je sais ce que je dis ou ce que je fais, répliqua Seth, agacé qu'on accorde peu de crédit à ses paroles. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne, crois-moi. Pas un lapsus, rien du tout.

Maddie soupira lourdement, la situation était pire qu'elle se l'était imaginée : non seulement quelqu'un était au courant pour elle et Seth, mais en plus, il était impossible de savoir comment Z pouvait savoir une telle chose. Et puis comment Zara Newton aurait pu être au courant alors qu'elles se connaissaient à peine ?

— Tu m'inquiètes, dit Seth au bout d'une minute de silence. Quelqu'un est au courant, pour nous ?

Maddie releva lentement le visage vers lui, se sentant totalement prise au piège. Elle se sentait épiée et si elle ne craignait rien pour elle, c'était bien pour son petit frère qu'elle se faisait du soucis.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris que Seth était son demi-frère, Maddie s'était jurée de le protéger à tout prix. Et malheureusement, il incluait de le protéger avant tout de sa famille aux influences néfastes et destructrices.

Cela faisait bientôt trois ans que Maddie avait découvert l'existence de Seth par l'intermédiaire de son père. Elle l'avait surpris en train de donner une grosse somme d'argent aux parents adoptifs de celui-ci, pour que sa femme ne se doute de rien. Seulement, à quatorze ans, Maddie avait tout de suite voulu lui poser des dizaines de questions, qui s'étaient rapidement soldées par une interdiction de sortir de sa chambre de toutes les vacances d'été. Il lui avait promis bien pire si elle venait à tout raconter à sa mère et Maddie n'avait jamais oser contredire cet ordre, craignant Mervin Selwyn plus que tout au monde.

Quand Seth était arrivé à Poudlard une année plus tôt, Maddie avait tout de suite reconnu les traits caractéristiques des Selwyn : un nez aquilin et des oreilles légèrement décollées. Maddie avait su en croisant ses yeux gris qu'ils étaient de la même famille et elle était persuadée que Seth avait eu ce même déclic, lui qui savait que ses parents l'avaient adopté. Ignorant les ordres pourtant très clairs de son père qui consistaient à ne pas s'approcher de lui, Maddie avait donc pris la décision d'apprendre à connaître ce petit garçon qui lui ressemblait tant.

— Maddie ?

La septième année détourna son regard acier une nouvelle fois. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Que quelqu'un s'était servi de leur relation pour l'entraîner sur les lieux de l'agression de Zara Newton ? Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas l'impliquer dans cette sombre histoire. Seth avait déjà de quoi être perturbé entre un père biologique qui serait prêt à tout pour se débarrasser de son fils illégitime si l'histoire venait à se répandre et une mère inconnue que Maddie et Seth s'étaient mis en tête de retrouver.

Maddie prenait suffisamment de risques en fréquentant Seth pour en plus le lier à l'étrange affaire Zara Newton.

— C'est juste que... hésita la Serpentard, avec cet Auror qui me suspecte de quelque chose avec Newton, je ne voudrais pas qu'il découvre pour toi et moi. Ce serait dangereux. Notre père l'apprendrait et tu sais à quoi t'attendre avec la famille Selwyn.

Le teint de Seth vira au blanc neige et ses petits yeux encore si enfantins fixaient Maddie avec inquiétude.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je m'occupe de tout, le rassura Maddie en se rapprochant de lui. Personne ne sait pour nous et jamais au grand jamais tu ne feras face à un Selwyn. Je t'en fais la promesse. Enfin, une Selwyn sera toujours là pour toi.

De façon maladroite, Maddie prit Seth dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais été habituée aux marques d'affection mais enlacer son petit-frère, l'unique chose au monde qui comptait réellement pour elle, était infiniment plus précieux sachant qu'ils devraient s'éviter le plus possible dans ces temps troubles. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'elle s'était un peu trop attachée à ce garçon. Pour elle, la Serpentard cynique et aux airs inaccessibles, son petit-frère avait petit pris une place plus qu'importante dans sa vie, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

— Mais il a quoi contre toi, ce vieil Auror ? lui demanda Seth d'une voix plus basse une fois que sa grande sœur se fut écartée de lui.

— Je ne sais pas, dut avouer Maddie avant de soupirer. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir pour ne pas attirer le moindre soupçon. Une fois que cette histoire sera réglée, on pourra à nouveau se retrouver.

Seth la dévisagea alors, une expression suspicieuse au visage.

— Tu dis ça comme si on allait plus se voir pendant des années, remarqua-t-il lentement.

« Perspicace, le môme », ne put s'empêcher de penser Maddie. Intérieurement, elle priait pour que l'on retrouve Zara Newton au plus vite. C'était la seule solution pour qu'ils ne ressentent plus la menace grandissante d'être découverts. Et de son côté, Maddie comptait enquêter sur cette mystérieuse personne qui prétendait la connaître, elle et Seth.

— Mais non, le gnome de jardin, rit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. N'oublie pas qu'il faut qu'on découvre qui est ta mère biologique.

Les traits de Seth se durcirent, lui donnant cette fois un air plus mature.

— A ce propos, dit-il en détournant le regard vers le coucher de soleil visible par la fenêtre. Je me demande si la seule piste ne se trouve que du côté de Mervin Selwyn, notre père.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'est pas question que je lui parle de toi ! s'emporta Maddie tout à coup. Il me tuerait s'il savait que je te voyais !

— Ma mère pourrait être n'importe qui, Maddie, objecta Seth d'un air sombre. Il n'y a que lui qui pourrait...

— Seth, l'interrompit sèchement Maddie. N'oublie pas que tu parles de Mervin Selwyn, le sorcier qui croit toujours en la suprématie des Sang Purs. Si tu veux mon avis, nous n'avons pas besoin d'explorer le monde moldu pour savoir avec qui il a couché.

Le deuxième année grimaça face aux paroles crues de sa demi-sœur.

— Non, il faut être subtil avec lui, songea Maddie à haute voix. S'il me suspecte de m'intéresser à sa maîtresse, ni toi, ni moi ne serons plus de ce monde pour en discuter. C'est ton père, on le sait, mais c'est moi qui ai vécu sous son toit pendant dix-sept ans. Je connais ses réactions et... ses relations.

Le soleil continuait de s'effacer à l'horizon, donnant au ciel des lueurs orangées et rosées, ce qui réchauffait la pièce aux murs froids. Plongés dans le silence, Maddie contemplait d'un œil vitreux son frère, sûrement l'être qu'elle chérissait plus que tout après avoir appris à le connaître. Il se grattait le pouce, le regard vide, et si Maddie ne s'était pas intéressée à lui, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il n'avait ce geste qu'aux veilles de grands examens. Il débordait d'appréhension mais Maddie n'avait pas de quoi le rassurer : elle-même n'avait pas les mots qu'il fallait, ceux qui le convaincraient qu'une séparation temporaire était la meilleure des choses à faire pour le moment.

— S'il-te-plait, sois prudente avec cette histoire de disparition, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Maddie. Je n'ai que toi.

La Serpentard acquiesça doucement.

— Je le serai, petit-frère, je le serai.

* * *

Le cours d'histoire de la magie paraissait interminable. Les deux heures semblaient s'être allongées pour en durer le double et la Préfète-en-Chef de Poufsouffle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer depuis deux jours. Elle prenait distraitement des notes sans pour autant écouter réellement ce que leur expliquait le professeur Binns. La lettre signée « Z » qu'elle avait reçue flottait dans ses pensées. Christa avait beau faire comme elle faisait toujours, respirer un bon coup puis remettre certaines de ses affaires à plus tard, il n'y avait rien à faire : sur ce coup-là, Z avait gagné.

Tout en écrivant distraitement quelques notes sur son parchemin, Christa se mit à étudier scrupuleusement les moindres de ses contacts qui auraient pu être au courant de son secret. Et Merlin savait que cette liste était longue. Parmi les Poufsouffle, Christa Knight était autant crainte que respectée, n'importe qui aurait pu avoir l'idée de lui préparer une petite vengeance.

Seulement, ces hypothèses ne pouvaient qu'être erronées puisque trois autres variables entraient en compte : Pamela Warren, Maddie Selwyn et Holly Sandford étaient elles aussi plongées dans cette affaire malgré elles.

— Hé Knight, doucement, il ne t'a rien fait ce parchemin ! lui lança Adam Riley, un garçon de sa maison, et accessoirement son voisin de table.

Christa se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Avait-elle encore le droit de traiter son parchemin comme bon lui semblait ?

Puis soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et même leur professeur fantôme, Binns, afficha une mine surprise derrière ses airs habituellement monotones. C'était Trevis Dwyer. Il plissait les yeux tout en scrutant la classe composée des septième années, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un. Christa se mordit la lèvre, elle était prête à parier qu'il était venu pour elle : Maddie Selwyn était elle aussi dans la classe mais tout le monde savait qu'elle avait été interrogée la veille.

— Christa Knight ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix lente. Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plait, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

La Poufsouffle avala difficilement sa salive tout en rassemblant ses affaires, les traits fermés. Le professeur Binns avait repris son cours de sa voix soporifique, mais tous les regards restaient tournés vers elle. Assise à l'avant-dernier rang, Christa se leva alors soudainement de sa chaise et d'un pas assuré, remonta l'allée centrale entre les bureaux de ses camarades. En passant au niveau de Selwyn, elle crut la voir former les mots « bonne chance ».

— Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez, encore ? l'attaqua-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte de la salle. Parce que je n'ai pas le temps pour ces histoires, vous comprenez ? Et vous perdez le vôtre en m'interrogeant sans arrêt.

— Oui, Christa, vous avez toujours été très claire avec moi, répondit doucement Dwyer avec un sourire. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous comprends parfaitement. J'ai moi-même été un Poufsouffle désireux de faire ses preuves à votre âge. Vous vous doutez que ces efforts ont payé, puisque je suis à la tête du Bureau des Aurors aujourd'hui. J'ai même eu le privilège de travailler avec Harry Potter, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde

Christa fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ?

— Vous êtes une jeune femme dotée de bon sens, Christa, lui confia-t-il alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs sans but précis, la Poufsouffle à ses côtés. Je suppose que vous avez de l'ambition, des projets, je me trompe ?

Dwyer l'observa alors, guettant sa réaction tout en ralentissant le pas. Christa quant à elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues. L'Auror avait visé juste. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle voulait faire exactement une fois ses ASPIC en poche, mais son rêve était d'intégrer le département de la justice magique. Défendre les droits et les intérêts de chacun, contribuer à un meilleur équilibre des droits pour les êtres magiques dans le monde sorcier, c'était ce qui attirait Christa depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle était persuadée qu'elle était née pour changer les choses et qu'elle pouvait réaliser ses projets les plus fous si elle s'en donnait seulement les moyens.

Christa acquiesça prudemment.

— J'ai rencontré un jeune homme lors d'une enquête, il y a quelques années, lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Très prometteur, une majorité d'Optimal à ses ASPIC, tous les potionnistes se l'arrachaient pour le compter parmi leurs collaborateurs. Mais il s'est retrouvé étroitement lié à l'homicide de sa voisine. Après des mois et des mois d'investigations, nous avons découvert qu'il avait reçu la modique somme de deux-cent Gallions pour ne pas révéler l'identité du meurtrier, faisant de lui son complice...

— Excusez-moi, mais je ne crois pas que...

— Il vient de sortir d'Azkaban, le monde des sorciers lui a fermé ses portes. Il n'a aucune expérience dans le monde moldu. Je l'ai croisé la semaine dernière sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la rue. Plus personne ne veut de lui.

— C'est... regrettable, commenta Christa, sur ses gardes, voyant très bien où l'Auror voulait en venir.

— Ça fait réfléchir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Trevis Dwyer affichait un sourire triste. Les mains croisées dans son dos, on aurait cru qu'il se sentait fautif de ce qui était arrivé à ce sorcier. Pourtant, Christa le dévisagea avec méfiance. Il était clair qu'il lui avait annoncé la couleur de son avenir si elle aussi se trouvait dans la même configuration. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Zara Newton. Quelqu'un s'était efforcé de l'attirer dans le Hall d'entrée pour qu'elle paraisse coupable. Christa retint un frisson en réalisant que la personne qui se cachait derrière toute cette mascarade savait qu'elle ne dirait rien pour protéger ses propres démons.

« Je suis enfoncée dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, comme si je n'en avais pas assez », se dit-elle, exaspérée.

— Ecoutez, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, la seule chose dont j'ai été coupable cette nuit-là, c'est d'avoir abusé de la gentillesse des elfes de maison. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dîner et ils m'ont servi un repas aux cuisines. Mais cela a du vous arriver à vous aussi, en véritable Poufsouffle, je me trompe ?

Dwyer la contempla pendant un instant, une lueur intriguée dans le regard face à l'attitude de défi de l'étudiante. Puis il sourit à nouveau avant de lui présenter sa main.

— La cuisine, huh ? A bientôt, Christa… Réfléchissez bien.

* * *

Le soir-même, alors que couvre-feu était dépassé depuis au moins deux bonnes heures, une jeune fille blonde était encore debout après une soirée bien chargée. Après avoir avalé un semblant de dîner qui n'avait pas duré plus de six minutes, Christa avait assisté à son entrainement de Quidditch avant de surveiller une heure de retenue au septième étage du château. Ensuite, ses rondes de préfète habituelles avaient pris le pas sur les devoirs qui l'attendaient de retour dans sa salle commune. C'était au détour de sa ronde que Christa s'était arrêtée à la volière, comme chaque premier jeudi du mois.

Attendant un courrier bien particulier, Christa faisait les cent pas dans la pièce ouverte aux vents. Toutes les cinq secondes, elle tournait la tête en direction de l'escalier qui la séparait du reste du château. La jeune fille vivait dans la crainte qu'on la découvre ainsi, à attendre désespérément la chouette qu'elle bénissait depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Malheureusement, pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois, la chouette était en retard et cela plongeait Christa dans un état d'angoisse profonde. En ces temps troubles, elle n'avait aucunement besoin de ces problèmes de ponctualité.

Christa, qui commençait à s'agacer sérieusement dans cet endroit malodorant, se mit à contempler les montagnes au loin. C'était une mauvaise journée et et sa malchance la poursuivait : elle aurait pu profiter de ces précieuses minutes pour s'avancer dans son devoir de potions, ou rédiger le dernier rapport du comité des élèves. Elle commençait à accumuler du retard un peu partout et cette situation était loin de lui plaire. Seulement, plus l'heure passait et plus la jeune fille se rendait à l'évidence : elle allait une nouvelle fois passer une nuit blanche.

Cependant, il était hors de question qu'elle rate cette maudite chouette. Si quelqu'un venait à récupérer son colis, tout s'écroulerait instantanément : son nombre incalculable d'heures à ingurgiter ses livres pour s'assurer son avenir, les nombreuses séances d'entraînement de Quidditch de jour comme de nuit, son acharnement à redorer le blason de sa maison, absolument tout s'évaporerait entre ses doigts.

Puis soudain, un point noir se dessina dans le parc de Poudlard et Christa soupira de soulagement. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle aurait reconnu cet oiseau entre tous, celui qu'elle considérait comme un messie quand certains mois étaient difficiles. Quand il se fut suffisamment approché pour qu'elle puisse s'emparer du paquet accroché à sa patte, Christa avait les mains légèrement tremblantes d'excitation. Il n'y avait pas de lettre, juste son colis. Juste ce dont elle avait besoin.

Christa s'empressa de mettre son paquet au fond de son sac, puis elle sortit de la Volière sans un regard en arrière. Sur le chemin la ramenant aux sous-sols de l'école, elle était extatique, ses pas la menaient à sa salle commune sans qu'elle y réfléchisse. Cette escapade une fois par mois était devenue son petit rituel et avec l'autorisation de sa directrice, la Poufsouffle n'avait pas de représailles à craindre du vieux Rusard. Cette mécanique fonctionnait et s'il n'y avait pas eu la disparition de Zara Newton, Christa n'aurait pu voir aucune ombre au tableau.

Elle débarqua sans encombre dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle et ne s'y arrêta pas. Elle y reviendrait bien assez tôt sachant que les filles du groupe de Shiva Rutherford ne la laisseraient jamais travailler avec la lumière toute la nuit. Christa les salua alors rapidement avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains à double tour. Une nouvelle vague de soulagement la submergea tandis qu'elle se précipitait dans un coin de la pièce claire.

La salle de bains était relativement petite et sommaire, mais Christa avait réussi à se dénicher une cachette secrète qui lui permettait de dissimuler tout ce dont elle ne voulait pas que ses camarades soient au courant. En soulevant une dalle de pierre avec précaution grâce à un Wingardium Leviosa savamment exécuté, elle se retrouvait avec un repère qui était indécelable aux yeux des filles qui partageaient sa salle de bains. Christa avait longtemps été paranoïaque à l'idée que quelqu'un fouille le fond de sa valise, elle s'était donc mise en tête de trouver un meilleur endroit afin d'y entreposer ses petits secrets.

Christa fit flotter la dalle sur le sol de marbre et s'empara de son sac, toujours agenouillée par-terre. Avec appréhension, elle en tira le colis qu'elle venait de recevoir, ainsi que la lettre signée « Z ». En tenant ce morceau de parchemin du bout de ses doigts, Christa ne put réprimer des frissons. Qui lui en voulait au point de l'accuser d'avoir agressé la pauvre Zara Newton ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Christa reposa la lettre sur le sol et se pencha en avant et récupérer un autre morceau de parchemin de sa cachette. Toujours aussi tendue, elle le déplia et déglutit avec difficulté. C'était la lettre qu'on lui avait envoyé quelques heures avant que Newton se fasse agresser.

 _Chris,_

 _J'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer. Rejoins-moi dans le Hall d'entrée à minuit ce soir. Je t'en prie, c'est urgent._

 _Cody_

Il s'agissait bien de l'écriture italique de son meilleur ami, pas comme l'écriture appliquée et arrondie de Z. Pourtant, quand elle lui avait demandé le lendemain d'où sortait cette lettre, Cody lui avait avoué ne pas lui avoir écrit quoi que ce soit. Qui donc pouvait les piéger aussi facilement ? Et pour quelles raisons ?

Christa rangea alors précipitamment les deux lettres dans sa cachette et en retira un flacon rouge. Il était presque vide. Le colis était arrivé juste à temps. Ces dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement difficiles : le mois d'octobre venait à peine de pointer le bout de son nez que ses obligations de septième année l'avaient forcée à être encore plus productive. Et Merlin savait à quel point la Poufsouffle était fatiguée en ce début d'année.

Poussée par son désir d'en finir avec ses devoirs, Christa rangea son colis dans le trou du mur et elle se leva enfin, le flacon rouge à la main. Elle se posta face au miroir et posa le flacon sur le rebord du lavabo tout en soupirant profondément. C'était la même chose à chaque fois, les mêmes interrogations, les mêmes inquiétudes. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle n'était pas dépendante de ces comprimés roses. Elle pouvait s'en débarrasser quand elle le voudrait. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que ce petit manège durait quand à l'aube de passer ses BUSEs, elle l'avait rencontrée. Georgia. Georgia, sa sauveuse.

Christa foudroya le flacon du regard. Oui, elle les détestait ces comprimés à base de poudre d'écailles de Boutefeu chinois, cette substance qui avait été soumise à des régulations des plus strictes par le Ministère de la Magie six ans auparavant. Mais elle en avait besoin autant que de l'air qu'elle respirait. Comment pouvait-elle tenir toute l'année avec le rythme de vie effréné qu'elle avait ? Georgia lui avait assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien tant qu'elle ne dépassait la dose quotidienne. Et Christa la croyait. Comment aurait-elle pu tenir tant de temps sans sa drogue ?

– Je suis une droguée, murmura Christa en s'agrippant aux rebords de l'évier tout en fixant durement son reflet.

Non, ça, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle n'avait rien d'une droguée. Seulement, ce soir, une nuit de travail acharné l'attendait en dehors de cette salle de bains. Christa jeta un nouveau coup d'œil empli de haine au flacon comme s'il l'avait personnellement agressée. Puis son regard dériva vers son propre reflet dans la glace et une pensée la rattrapa en fixant ses boucles blondes. Les boucles blondes de sa mère. Serait-elle fière de sa fille si elle était toujours en vie ?

– Ils sont morts, Christa, ils sont morts. Ils ne pensent plus rien du tout depuis quinze ans.

Pour se réveiller de ses sombres pensées, Christa fit couler l'eau et s'en passa sur son visage. Elle frotta plus vigoureusement autour de ses yeux pour en retirer l'anti-cernes qu'elle s'était appliquée à poser le matin-même. Quand elle releva la tête vers son reflet, elle fut plus agacée que jamais : maintenant, il était impossible qu'elle ne pense plus aux yeux verts de son père et à son air fatigué. Petite, elle avait tant admiré les photos de ses parents qu'elle connaissait par cœur la moindre de leur expression.

Rageuse, Christa prit brusquement le flacon rouge et l'ouvrit.

– Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour vous, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Et elle avala le reste du flacon. Georgia lui dirait que c'était trop pour une seule prise, mais elle en avait plus que jamais besoin ce soir-là. En pensant à ses parents, Christa avait réveillé un sentiment qu'elle aurait préféré garder enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même et elle n'avait aucune envie d'y faire face maintenant : une nuit de dur labeur l'attendait.

* * *

 _Holly,_

 _Tu me manques._

 _Te rappelles-tu des jours heureux où on jouait à cache-cache quand le château était endormi ?_

 _Joue avec moi, une dernière fois._

 _Trouve-moi._

 _\- Z_

A trois heures du matin, Holly se leva discrètement en prenant soin de ne réveiller personne dans le dortoir. Comme toutes les correspondances qu'elle avait reçues de Zara, Holly se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser le parchemin dans sa valise vide, en haut de son armoire. Le visage strié de larmes, Holly réprima un nouveau sanglot. Au même titre qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se débarrasser de deux ans de correspondance avec la Serpentard, Holly ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre que Zara avait disparu pour de bon.

Zara Newton était là, tout proche, et Holly en était persuadée.

* * *

 **NDA :** Voilà, maintenant que vous en savez un peu plus sur les personnages principaux, la fête peut commencer !

Où est Zara d'après vous ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début !

Et un grand merci pour vos reviews, à la prochaine :D


	4. The earthy smell of freshly-turned soil

En honneur à PLL qui se termine enfin la semaine prochaine, je vous livre le nouveau chapitre de Pretty Little Witches !

A prévoir : des avertissements, sept ans de malheur pour l'une d'entre elles, et comme le titre du chapitre l'indique, une odeur de terre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : The earthy smell of freshly-turned soil**

— Tu pourrais faire un effort, t'as oublié de mettre du rouge à lèvres aujourd'hui. « Forbidden Red » met en valeur les reflets de tes cheveux.

Une paire de cache-oreilles sur la tête, Holly continua d'ignorer délibérément sa meilleure amie Darleen qui ne s'était toujours pas rendue compte que les cris de la Mandragore adulte étaient mortels. Dans l'atmosphère humide et lourde de la serre numéro 5, c'était au tour de Holly et Darleen de récupérer les racines de mandragore tandis que le reste de la classe était déjà occupé à les trier. Holly enfila finalement ses gants, tout en regardant d'un air vague sa camarade faire de grands gestes qui appuyaient très probablement ses dires.

— Morte ou non, Newton t'a quand même rendu un service, poursuivait innocemment Darleen en jouant avec son gant en peau de dragon. Tout le monde a oublié cette blaireau de Rutherford. _Oh !_

Les yeux de Darleen Jackson s'arrondirent soudainement. Puis elle se mit à fixer Holly sans ciller et lui retira ses cache-oreilles.

— _Hé !_ protesta Holly.

— J'arrive pas à croire que je ne te l'ai pas dit ! Jake Murdoch l'a quittée hier soir. Il n'y a plus de couple Poufsouffle-Serpentard qui tienne. Génial, non ? Il faut qu'on prépare un coup pour reprendre l'avantage.

La voix emplie d'excitation de Darleen donnait un mal de tête à Holly, qui aurait bien gardé sa paire de cache-oreilles sur la tête pour le reste de la journée. D'habitude, elle aurait été la première à échafauder un plan diabolique pour revenir sur le devant de la scène. Elle aurait probablement rendu une petite visite à Shiva Rutherford pour lui demander si son petit coeur allait supporter la rupture, chose à laquelle Shiva l'aurait servie de son habituelle extrême gentillesse. Enfin, Holly aurait été suffisamment en colère pour préparer le coup du siècle : achever la Poufsouffle.

Un clac retentit alors et la porte de la serre s'ouvrit sur un Neville Londubat perplexe dans sa longue robe de sorcier couverte de terre.

— Mesdemoiselles, ça fait dix minutes que vous êtes ici, les informa-t-il en tapotant sa montre de son index. Vous allez prendre du retard. Et… où sont vos cache-oreilles ?

Holly s'empressa d'arracher sa paire des mains de Darleen.

— Monsieur Londubat, je sais que vous m'auriez secourue à temps, roucoula cette dernière.

Leur professeur de botanique fronça les sourcils puis désigna la paire restante de cache-oreilles. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre :

— Dépêchez-vous, j'attends un peu plus de rapidité de la part de septième années.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, nous serons toutes à vous dans quelques minutes.

Darleen assortit sa réplique d'un sourire blanc éclatant avant de le détailler de haut en bas lorsqu'il quitta la serre.

— T'es pas sérieuse.

— Bah quoi ? J'aime les hommes plus âgés. Et Londubat… ajouta Darleen d'un ton rêveur, c'est un héros de guerre…

Holly leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle essayait de séduire l'un de ses professeurs, d'abord subtilement, puis clairement allant droit au but depuis qu'elle avait atteint sa majorité. Ses tentatives n'étaient bien sur pas passées inaperçues au milieu des élèves qui connaissaient tous la réputation de Darleen Jackson, mais aussi des professeurs qui l'avaient convoquée à de maintes reprises pour « cesser ce comportement inacceptable ». Cependant, Darleen n'avait que faire de l'avis des autres et s'en donnait toujours à coeur joie.

— Attends. Tu m'as écoutée ? insista Darleen en faisant remuer ses créoles. C'est le moment. Shiva est au plus bas. Peut-être qu'on devrait avouer avoir tué Newton. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir cette image badass…

La mâchoire de Holly s'en décrocha. Darleen ne pouvait pas avoir prononcé de tels mots. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était biaisée par sa propre relation avec Zara ? Et quelle relation ? Elle s'était questionnée pendant des mois, des années, afin de savoir ce qu'elles représentaient l'une pour l'autre et à ce jour, Holly était incapable de se donner une réponse. Une amie ? Une confidente ? Une distraction ? Une amante ?

Prise de cours, Holly se sentit faible au point qu'elle ait besoin de s'appuyer sur le plan de travail où une série de mandragores tout juste rempotées étaient soigneusement alignées. C'était comme si ses jambes étaient sur le point de lâcher, affaiblie par le manque certain de sommeil ces dernières semaines, et des lettres de Zara qui lui suppliait de la retrouver. « Tu es la seule qui puisse me trouver ». « Je t'en prie, dépêche-toi ». « Holly, je compte sur toi ».

Darleen lui secoua les épaules, mais elle demeura indifférente aux appels stridents de sa meilleure amie. Quelque chose en elle la bloquait. Elle qui savait toujours où se rendre, quel chemin emprunter, elle se retrouvait depuis quelques jours incapable de prendre la moindre décision : devait-elle se lancer seule à la recherche de Zara, ou bien attendre que les Aurors la retrouvent au risque qu'il soit trop tard ?

— Holly, tu vas bien ?

Toujours prise de sueurs froides, Holly se força à se redresser quand un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son regard. Un pot glissait lentement sur le bord de la table. Aussitôt, Holly retrouva l'usage de son corps entier, se sentant prête à tout exploit physique.

— Darleen, mets ton cache-oreilles, dit Holly très calmement.

Le pot contenant la mandragore continua de glisser lentement mais sûrement d'un mouvement qui était tout sauf naturel. Holly enfonça son casque sur les oreilles et observa, sans pouvoir le croire, l'objet se déplacer seul.

— Beurk, ils sont vraiment moches.

— Quelqu'un est ici, murmura Holly sans s'entendre.

Holly respira un bon coup et s'approcha à pas lents du pot qui s'éloignait des autres. Les bras tendus en avant, elle s'en empara avant qu'il ne tombe. Heureuse d'avoir évité d'avoir à rempoter la plante, Holly se retourna sur elle-même pour chercher à savoir ce qui venait de se produire. Quelqu'un avait forcément fait bouger le pot à distance. Mais quand elle se retourna, son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Darleen était allongée par-terre, le cache-oreilles dans sa main, les cheveux blonds de sa queue de cheval mêlées à la terre d'un autre pot qui venait de s'écraser au sol. Juste à côté d'elle, une petite mandragore hurlait dans le monde silencieux de Holly.

Pendant un court instant qui sembla lui durer des heures, Holly posa précipitamment sa mandragore sur la table et se précipita aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, le coeur battant.

— Non, non, non…

Ne sachant que faire, le regard de Holly fit l'aller-retour entre sa Darleen inconsciente et la mandragore avant de balancer sans ménagement la plante à l'autre bout de la pièce qui cessa instantanément de hurler. Terrorisée à l'idée que sa meilleure amie puisse être sans vie, Holly ne prit même pas son pouls, mais entreprit de la tirer par ses frêles poignets au moment où le professeur Londubat entra en trombes dans la serre. Ahuri, il interrogea Holly, tous les deux aussi sourds l'un que l'autre, avant qu'il ne prenne en charge la situation.

Neville Londubat hissa tant bien que mal le corps de Darleen sur son épaule. Des larmes plein les yeux en le suivant au pas, Holly songea avec amertume que ce n'était pas dans ces conditions que Darleen aurait aimé avoir ce rapprochement.

* * *

Les températures avaient chuté depuis la mi-octobre : le matin, le givre se déposait sur l'herbe dans le parc de Poudlard et on ne s'attardait plus autant aux abords du lac. Le groupe de septième années qui avaient poursuivi la botanique pour leurs ASPIC attendaient à l'extérieur des serres en se frottant les mains et en resserrant leurs écharpes autour de leur cou. Parmi eux Christa Knight se repassait les dix dernières minutes en boucle depuis que le professeur Londubat leur avait demandé d'évacuer les lieux, le corps inanimé de Darleen Jackson dans les bras et une Holly Sandford en pleurs sur ses talons.

Inquiet, Liam Hepburn faisait les cent pas dans l'herbe qui craquait sous ses pieds, sous un silence presque religieux observé par ses camarades.

— Vous croyez qu'elle est m… morte ? demanda Shiva Rutherford, emmitouflée dans son épaisse cape.

— C'était une jeune mandragore, répliqua Liam, agacé. Elle est simplement évanouie.

Quelqu'un poussa un soupir parmi la petite vingtaine d'élèves. Aussitôt, le Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor leva la tête et Quinn Austin se détacha de son groupe de Serpentard pour lui faire face, bras croisés.

— Tu n'as aucun droit de nous faire taire, lui reprocha-t-elle, mécontente. Jackson va bien. C'était un accident. Si elle n'était pas aussi stupide, elle aurait mis ses foutus cache-oreilles, et on serait tous à l'intérieur au lieu de se les geler ici !

Bien que la quasi-majorité des septième années approuvait silencieusement Quinn, personne n'ajouta un mot devant l'air contrarié de Liam. Christa fronça les sourcils. Elle fréquentait Hepburn depuis des années, et depuis qu'ils avaient été nommés Préfet-en-Chef ensemble, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lunettes pour apprendre que le Gryffondor avait le sang chaud et partait au quart de tour quand la situation ne tournait pas selon ses envies. Bien qu'elle l'appréciait, il ne s'était pas passé une semaine sans que Christa ne se demande pourquoi il avait été nommé Préfet, lui qui avait du mal à contrôler ses excès d'humeur.

— Ne l'insulte pas, Austin, ou tu pourrais très bien te retrouver dans le même état, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

— Je rêve ou tu es en train de me menacer ?

Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Christa s'interposa entre la Serpentard et le Gryffondor.

— Personne n'a besoin d'un drame supplémentaire, on se calme, dit-elle d'une voix posée tandis que Liam la fixait d'un air réprobateur.

Liam se mit à ricaner, sous la surprise générale. Shiva commença à tirer la manche de Christa, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Silencieusement, Christa interrogea Liam du regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait comme si elle était l'ennemi. Après tout, ils avaient passé des heures à se confier leurs doutes concernant l'affaire Newton depuis une dizaine de jours.

— C'est quoi ton problème ?

— Mon problème ? répéta-t-il, fulminant.

Il fit un nouveau pas en avant pour se retrouver nez à nez avec elle. Fermement plantée sur ses pieds, Christa serra les poings devant l'air revêche du Gryffondor. Shiva l'avait relâchée et se tenait juste derrière elle.

— C'était un accident ? Comme ce qui est arrivé à Zara Newton ? Es-tu vraiment aussi innocente que tu l'affirmes, Knight ?

Pendant un instant, Christa se retrouva désarçonnée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à ce retournement de veste. Ils étaient amis. Alors elle tenta de déceler quelque chose qui trahirait ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Mais rien dans ces yeux chocolat ne lui faisait dire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant de longues secondes sans que personne n'interrompe ce silence interminable. Lorsque Christa réalisa qu'ils étaient proches au point de sentir le souffle chaud du Gryffondor sur son visage, elle cligna des yeux.

— Prenez une chambre, lança Quinn Austin.

— Laisse tomber.

Liam lança un regard dédaigneux autour de lui et quitta le groupe à grands pas en direction du lac. Aussitôt parti, l'atmosphère devint plus paisible et Christa s'adressa à ses camarades après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois.

— On en a assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, on peut rentrer au château.

Le murmure des conversations reprit doucement pendant qu'ils prenaient le chemin du château. Christa demeura silencieuse sur le trajet, essayant de pas écouter les conversations qui évitaient soigneusement le sujet de discorde. Pourtant, quelqu'un n'avait pas les mêmes intentions qu'elle. Une main douce s'empara de la sienne et l'attira à l'écart. Shiva Rutherford l'avait suivie, et chose rare n'était pas accompagnée de sa clique habituelle. Dans la lumière du jour, sa peau couleur miel contrastait avec ses yeux bleus très clairs.

— Comment tu te portes ? lui demanda Shiva, l'air inquiète. Enfin, je veux dire… tiens-tu le coup ?

Christa fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'elle tenait le coup. Ce n'était pas une avalanche de fausses accusations et de camarades peu commodes qui allaient la faire craquer.

— Nous n'avons jamais été très proches, toi et moi, je le sais bien. On me donne des airs inaccessibles, et toi tu es… Super Christa, mais sache tu peux compter sur moi. Je te crois.

Shiva prit les mains de Christa dans les siennes, qui se figea à son contact. Pourquoi Shiva était-elle toujours aussi tactile ?

— Je crois à ton innocence. Comme beaucoup ici. Personne ne croit ce que raconte Hepburn.

Un silence lui répondit. Le manque de répartie la faisait paniquer, elle qui avait toujours un mot à dire. Christa retira doucement ses mains de celles de la jeune fille pour ne pas la brusquer. Pas question de se mettre à dos le mec le plus charismatique et la fille la plus populaire de Poudlard dans la même journée quand on était le suspect numéro un dans une affaire de disparition.

— Merci, c'est… cool ? tenta Christa en cherchant quelque chose de très Poufsouffle à lui dire pour clore cette conversation en douceur.

Rutherford plissa ses yeux en amande.

— Ecoute-moi, la pressa Shiva d'un ton calme mais urgent. Personne ne se méfie de moi, ce qui me permet d'entendre des choses… Ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui.

— Incluant toi ?

Shiva détourna son regard qu'elle porta au loin, vers le lac.

— Fais-attention, d'accord, lui dit-elle simplement. Et surtout à lui.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle rentra dans le château ne laissant derrière elle qu'un effluve de parfum doux et sucré. Christa jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du lac, où la silhouette de Liam faisait les cent pas. A quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi Shiva la mettait en garde contre lui ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Zara Newton et l'accident de Jackson ? Christa se renfrogna à la pensée. Elle passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux blonds et se détourna du spectacle. S'il avait été son ami, il ne l'aurait pas impliquée aussi facilement dans cette affaire. Et Christa n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de personne.

En réalité, elle excellait pour ignorer les problèmes qui n'étaient pas urgents et pour bloquer les pensées parasites. Réarranger son emploi du temps en fonction d'imprévus était devenu son domaine d'expertise. Et Darleen Jackson venait de lui offrir une heure pendant laquelle elle pourrait finir d'apprendre son chapitre sur la Guerre des Géants du XVIIème siècle pour le devoir du lendemain. Essayant d'ignorer cette petite voix dans sa conscience qui lui disait de confronter Hepburn ou de s'inquiéter des propos de Rutherford, elle pratiqua ses exercices de respiration pour mieux se concentrer une fois dans la bibliothèque.

Les couloirs du château étaient vides à cette heure de la matinée. La majorité des élèves était soit en salle de classe, soit à la bibliothèque ou tout simplement dans leur salle commune. Aussi, Christa ne se formalisa pas du silence pénétrant qui régnait dans le château. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs. Pas l'ombre d'un fantôme à l'angle d'un couloir ou des caquètements étouffés de Peeves ne se faisaient entendre dans les étages.

Tout était définitivement trop calme dans le château. Et Christa avait la désagréable impression d'être épiée.

Une silhouette apparut alors au bout du couloir. Une silhouette au visage déformé et aux traits dégoulinants comme s'ils avaient fondu. Christa eut un hoquet de terreur tandis que la silhouette s'avançait d'un pas traînant dans sa direction. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour savoir ce qu'elle ferait la seconde suivante : prendre ses jambes à son cou. Christa ne prit même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette pour se défendre et détala.

— Alerte, inconnu !

— _Christa !_

La Poufsouffle ignora les apostrophes du monstre.

— Chris, c'est moi ! Cody !

Christa s'arrêta dans sa course folle. Elle se retourna lentement, méfiante, flairant un éventuel piège. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se fut approché d'elle, Christa n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre l'uniforme de Serdaigle ainsi que le visage de Cody derrière des artifices ensanglantés. « Tue-le. Qu'il ait une mort lente et douloureuse », lui dit le démon sur son épaule, que Christa s'était plue à renommer Joe après quelques années. Et pour une fois, elle considéra longuement ses dires. Qui avait besoin d'un ami capable de vous terroriser au point d'hurler à en réveiller les morts quand on vous accusait de meurtre ?

— Sérieusement ?! s'écria Christa, prise d'une violente envie de le frapper. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Tu veux que je te colle en retenue pour le reste de l'année, parce que je vais le faire de ce pas ! Même si je me suis prise de pitié pour toi en première année, aujourd'hui c'est fini ! Et c'est quoi, tout ça, d'abord ?

Interdit, Cody resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes sans bouger, sous la crainte d'attiser la colère de la Poufsouffle. Il finit par tout avouer très vite d'une petite voix craintive :

— J'ai-testé-un-tuto-zombie-pour-Halloween.

— J'arrive pas à le croire. Espèce d'imbécile. Scroutt à pétard. Troll des montagnes. Niffleur.

— Oh, arrête, les Niffleurs sont trop mignons.

Christa poussa un cri de rage et tourna les talons, trop énervée pour trouver quoi répondre.

— Chris, je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas te faire peur ! La prochaine fois je ferai sonner une clochette pour que tu saches que c'est moi !

Folle de rage, la Poufsouffle s'échappait à grands pas de ce couloir maudit, pour se rendre où, seules ses jambes le lui diraient.

— Hé, tu vas où ? Je croyais que tu étais en botanique ?

— Cette abrutie de Darleen Jackson s'est évanouie, on a cru qu'elle s'était tuée pendant cinq minutes…

Christa s'arrêta en plein couloir, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis, comme si les cinq dernières minutes ne s'étaient pas produites, elle se tourna vers Cody le zombie.

— Et si Hepburn avait raison ? Et si ce n'était pas un accident ? Et si ce n'était pas sa faute ?

Cody la dévisagea à travers ses paupières lourdes et ensanglantées qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Christa eut un haut le coeur en l'observant d'aussi près, et dut admettre que son déguisement était particulièrement bien réussi.

— Tu veux dire que Jackson est dotée d'un QI supérieur à 80 ?

— Après ce qui est arrivé à Zara Newton, on ne peut être sûr de rien, murmura Christa, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Puis, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, une porte s'ouvrit sur leur droite, laissant apparaitre dans son encadrement Holly Sandford. Christa et Cody échangèrent un regard. La Gryffondor avait l'air en piteux état : ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes, sa chemise était couverte de tâches de sang et elle se tenait les mains l'une dans l'autre. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réfléchir, Holly leur décocha un regard glacial et s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée.

— Décidément, je comprendrais jamais les Gryffondor, avoua Cody.

— Quelque chose s'est passé dans ces toilettes, viens.

Christa attrapa la main du Serdaigle et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les toilettes des filles. Leurs pas pressés résonnèrent dans la pièce aux hauts plafonds, mais la pièce était vide. Des morceaux de miroirs brisés recouvraient le sol autour des lavabos, auxquels se mêlaient d'infimes de sang. Christa s'en approcha avec précaution et s'accroupit auprès des morceaux pendant que Cody contemplait les vestiges du miroir brisé.

— Cette fille me fait flipper.

Christa fronça les sourcils. Elle trouva un morceau de miroir couvert d'un mot écrit au rouge à lèvres. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Elle craignait de voir ce qu'elle y lirait mais la curiosité de savoir ce qui avait poussé Holly Sandford à briser un miroir la dépassait. Avec des doigts tremblants, elle se mit à chercher les autres morceaux couverts de rouge à lèvres pour reconstituer une potentielle phrase.

— Chris… est-ce-que ça va ? lui demanda Cody en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

— Je sais pas, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

A ses pieds, une sommaire reconstitution d'une partie du miroir brisé lui donnait froid dans le dos.

— _Trouve-moi_ , lut Cody à haute voix. _Signé…_ _Z_.

* * *

 _Les fondements de la base ont pris cinq cent douze ans afin d'être établis. Les chaudrons s'envolèrent pour ne plus jamais être retrouvés._

Maddie se renfonça sur le dossier de sa chaise tout en se grattant le bout du nez avec sa plume. Une multitude d'ouvrages était ouvert devant elle, sur cette table du fond de la salle commune de Serpentard. La lumière émanant du lac donnaient une couleur verdâtre aux parchemins. Maddie relut alors ses dernières phrases, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait complètement pété les plombs. En une heure de travail elle n'avait réussi qu'à traduire trois paragraphes d'un charabia qui n'aurait même pas eu de sens aux yeux d'un troll.

Elle qui voulait devenir traductrice de Runes anciennes, c'était mal parti. Maddie repoussa alors le parchemin souillé avec une mine de dégoût, se promettant qu'il rejoindrait sa collection de « perles » et qu'un jour, dans dix ans, elle rirait de ses traductions bancales. Peut-être pourrait elle les encadrer, et leur dédier un mur de son futur appartement ? Maddie songea longuement à cet appartement londonien, qu'elle avait déjà commencé à chercher l'été dernier pour se motiver à quitter l'école.

— Yo.

— Pas le temps pour toi, Murdoch.

Maddie ramassa son Syllabaire Lunerousse éventré sur la chaise d'à côté, et entreprit de lire la 494ème page en attendant que son camarade se lasse et décide d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais c'était sans connaître Jacob Murdoch, le Serpentard le plus borné que l'histoire de Poudlard n'ait jamais connu.

— Je reviens de la salle des profs, on parlait de toi là-bas.

— On parle de toi et de Rutherford, là-bas, lui dit Maddie en désignant vaguement un coin de la salle commune sans quitter son Syllabaire des yeux.

Jake éclata de rire, à la plus grande surprise de la Serpentard. Qui riait aux éclats après une allusion à sa rupture amoureuse ? Maddie leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Jake la regardait avec un sourire en coin tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Maddie se renfrogna un peu plus quand elle remarqua que ses beaux cheveux auburn étaient plus brillants que jamais.

— J'aime bien faire parler de moi.

Maddie leva les yeux au ciel, ou au lac, en l'occurence.

— Pourquoi tu es là ?

— Je suis à la recherche de Zara Newton.

Les yeux gris de Maddie s'ouvrirent en rond sous la surprise.

— Oh, génial, soupira-t-elle en posant sa plume en geste de défaite. Alors toi aussi, tu crois que j'ai pris plaisir à lui faire avaler les émeraudes de notre sablier. On dirait pas comme ça, mais je suis faible. Physiquement, je veux dire… Et entre nous, je l'aurais plutôt étouffée avec des rubis.

— Non, je veux juste t'innocenter, répondit simplement Jake en fronçant les sourcils.

Perdue, Maddie se mit à détailler son camarade d'un peu plus près. Ses joues étaient roses comme s'il avait passé quelques heures dans le parc de Poudlard à prendre l'air frais et ses yeux scintillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Murdoch était en pleine forme.

— Ecoute, il serait préférable que tu restes en dehors de toute cette histoire. Si ça se trouve, le tueur court toujours et il compte se débarrasser de tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin.

— Oh Selwyn… aurais-tu peur qu'on me fasse du mal ? la taquina-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! s'emporta Maddie en faisant de grands gestes.

Réalisant qu'un groupe de cinquième années installés dans les fauteuils les regardaient, Maddie posa rapidement ses mains sur ses genoux et se promit de ne plus s'emporter de cette façon pour le reste de la journée. « Une jeune femme respectable et digne », ne cessait de répéter son père. Et c'était ce qu'elle était.

— Intéressant, remarqua Jake au bout d'un moment en sortant un petit calepin rouge de sa poche.

— Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

— Tu as utilisé le terme « tueur », tu penses donc que Newton a été assassinée.

— C'est ce que tout le monde pense !

— Pas tout le monde, non. J'ai sondé 200 personnes aujourd'hui, la moitié pense qu'elle est toujours en vie.

Jake griffonna quelques mots sur son carnet avec la plume de Maddie, qui s'empressa de récupérer cette dernière sous l'air amusé du jeune homme qui se délectait du spectacle qu'elle offrait.

— Dégage d'ici, Murdoch, dit-elle entre ses dents.

Le Serpentard se leva, un sourire narquois au visage.

— Je vais te sauver, Madison Selwyn, et tu me tomberas dans les bras.

Maddie plissa les yeux, pas impressionnée pour un sou.

— J'approuverais ce message seulement quand tu auras retenu mon prénom.

Désarçonné, Jacob leva les yeux vers un point invisible, l'air de se demander où il s'était trompé. Maddie n'en revenait pas : ils avaient été dans la même classe pendant sept ans et pire, vivaient presqu'ensemble dans les cachots depuis la même période. Maddie aurait été prête à parier que le reste de ses camarades, toutes maisons confondues, connaissaient tous son prénom.

— Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de lui que tu disparais le soir, Mads, l'accusa Quinn en s'installant à la place que Jake venait de déserter quelques instants plus tôt. Par Salazar, ils ont rompu à cause de toi ? Nom d'un hippogriffe déplumé, ça se tient ! Je savais que tu avais toujours eu un faible pour son accent écossais.

Maddie soupira. Elle aurait largement préféré porter le secret de sortir secrètement avec Jake Murdoch plutôt que celui de sa relation avec son petit frère. Ainsi, elle n'aurait même pas pris la peine de quitter son dortoir, le soir de sa disparition de Newton, et n'aurait jamais été impliquée dans cette disparition morbide. Le prix à payer de subir les foudres de Shiva et de son incroyable fan club était tellement bas face à celui de protéger Seth.

— Ne t'emballe pas, Austin, la coupa enfin Maddie d'un ton las. Murdoch a l'air très heureux seul, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Et puis, ce n'est pas son accent que j'aime, c'est ses cheveux.

Le visage de Quinn se décomposa, déçue. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux livres étalés sur toute la table avant de hausser les épaules.

— Je vais finir par croire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble tous les deux. Rutherford rayonne, comme toujours.

— La connaissant, elle a du lui proposer une rupture à l'amiable. Je te parie qu'ils vont encore faire leurs messes basses comme si leur vie en dépendait pendant le cours de sortilège, grommela Maddie.

— T'es jalouse ? s'enthousiasma Quinn.

— Bien sûr que non, je trouve juste étrange le fait qu'ils choisissent ce moment là de la semaine pour se parler comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Quinn acquiesça. Il était de notoriété publique que le pauvre professeur Flitwick avait passé deux années entières à leur demander de se taire. Maddie passa la pointe de sa plume le long de sa mâchoire en jetant un coup d'oeil à Murdoch, de l'autre côté de la salle commune avec son groupe d'amis. Tout le monde avait des secrets. Cela signifiait-il pour autant l'ajouter à la liste des suspects de l'affaire Newton ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Maddie suivit des yeux les gestes experts de Quinn qui sortait une énième fois son magazine de coiffure _Spark 'n' Shine_ afin de se décider si oui ou non elle allait se colorer les cheveux en rose barbapapa.

— Au fait… hésita Quinn après un long silence. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire… l'inspecteur Dwyer est venu nous interroger pendant que tu étais en Runes anciennes.

— Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

— Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Mary pensait que…

— Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Vous êtes censées me dire ce que raconte cette vipère ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous a demandé ?

Quinn lâcha son magazine devant le ton agressif de Maddie. La blonde passa une main gênée sur sa nuque avant de reprendre contenance :

— Des trucs innocents, c'est tout… si tu avais des ennemis ici, à quelle fréquence tu te baladais dans le château après le couvre-feu, la couleur de tes sous-vêtements préférés…

— PARDON ?

— Le dernier est une blague, Mads, t'aurais du voir ta tête. Il a juste demandé des informations sans intérêt, ne t'en fais pas.

Agacée, Maddie ferma son Syllabaire Lunerousse d'un coup sec. Elle n'en revenait pas que l'une de ses meilleures amies prenne le sujet autant à la légère.

— Rien n'est sans intérêt, Quinn, s'impatienta Maddie en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Chaque détail a son importance dans une affaire pareille !

Maddie se leva à son tour. Il restait deux heures avant le couvre-feu et elle décida de faire entorse à la promesse qu'elles s'étaient faites, Knight, Warren, Sandford et elle. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait la comprendre à l'heure actuelle, c'étaient ces filles, à qui elle n'avait pourtant jamais prêté attention auparavant. Alors Maddie rassembla ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac, renversant au passage son flacon d'encre.

« Hors de question qu'on s'ignore plus longtemps », se dit-elle avec fermeté en quittant la salle commune de Serpentard.

* * *

— Trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, c'est le troisième avertissement que je vous donne. Je retire cinq points à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Parmi les vapeurs et fumées que produisaient tous les chaudrons de la classe, c'était près de Christa Knight et de Cody Fairfax qu'Ashton Connolly avait décidé de se planter à cause de leurs chuchotements frénétiques depuis le début du cours. A l'autre bout de la classe, Pamela Warren était seule face à son chaudron, et un coup d'oeil autour de la salle lui confirma qu'elle avait au moins quatre étapes d'avance sur les autres. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres : elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, mais la compétition la poussait à se dépasser et elle adorait ça.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle avançait beaucoup plus vite seule qu'en binôme. Durant les premières années de ses études à Poudlard, la jeune fille avait toujours craint les travaux de groupe, ou les fameux « mettez-vous deux par deux » pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne lui avait jamais proposé d'être sa partenaire. Transparente, voilà ce qu'elle était aux yeux de ses camarades.

Puis était arrivée l'heure des BUSE, et Pam avait appris à développer ses propres méthodes de travail, à réaliser ses potions et autres compte-rendus seule, sans avoir à demander l'aide de personne. Elle n'avait compté que sur elle-même pour réussir ses examens haut la main quand d'autres avaient lamentablement échoué, devant leurs amis qui leur avaient indirectement valu un échec.

Seule au fond de la classe, Pam préparait avec aisance son philtre de semi-invisibilité en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à son manuel. L'art des potions n'était pas sa matière préférée enseignée à Poudlard, mais c'était de loin le cours qu'elle appréciait le plus depuis sa sixième année : aucun Gryffondor de leur promotion n'avait poursuivi cet enseignement, et cela suffisait à Pam pour vivre ses deux heures les plus paisibles de la journée. Ajouté au fait qu'elle passait ce double-cours en compagnie de la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance au château, il s'agissait sans aucun doute du meilleur moment de sa semaine.

— Parfait, Miss Warren, la félicita Connolly en passant au fond de la classe. J'accorde cinq points à Serdaigle.

Pam adressa un sourire timide à Ashton avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, puis presque naturellement, son regard se porta vers le devant de la classe, où Cody Fairfax ajoutait une pincée d'écailles de caméléon dans son chaudron. Pam soupira profondément. Qu'attendait-elle, justement ? Que Cody la remercie chaleureusement pour avoir rattrapé les cinq points qu'il venait de faire perdre ? « Ri-di-cule », ne put-elle s'empêcher de se répéter dans les minutes qui suivirent. Parfois, l'invisibilité n'avait pas que du bon.

La demi-heure restante, Pam feuilleta son Manuel avancé de préparation des Potions comme Darleen Jackson feuilletterait son exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ , puis vint l'heure de rendre un flacon à leur professeur de potions. Pam attendit patiemment que la petite dizaine d'élèves rende leur philtre au devant de la classe dans le brouhaha ambiant. Elle n'était pas pressée, leur cours de potions était le dernier de la journée et il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Ashton en privé.

Une fois que tous les élèves eurent quitté la pièce sans leur prêter attention, Pam alla rendre son flacon rempli d'un liquide aussi visqueux que le pétrole sur le bureau professoral. Rien ne la pressait pour aller prendre son dîner.

— Pam !

Sous le choc, la Serdaigle ne répondit pas instantanément à l'accolade d'Ashton.

— Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le professeur en la tenant par les épaules.

— On pourrait nous voir ! chuchota Pam frénétiquement.

— Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi, on fait presque partie de la même famille, toi et moi. Ce serait pas si grave que ça, si quelqu'un apprenait.

Pam déglutit en reculant d'un pas. Grave était exactement le mot qui décrirait cette situation. Elle n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer la vie à Poudlard si on apprenait qu'elle était amie proche avec le professeur de potions : les moqueries dans les couloirs, les accusations concernant ses excellents résultats et surtout une mise en avant énorme qui lui vaudrait pour sûr les foudres d'un certain groupe de personnes en particulier.

Non, elle n'était absolument pas prête à avouer que son meilleur ami n'était autre qu'Ashton Connolly, l'amical maître des potions.

— J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Ashton en levant son index pour lui intimer de ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

Pam le suivit du regard quand il partit farfouiller son armoire pour en retirer une boîte. Il posa cette dernière par-terre et en retira un flacon que Pam n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître comme sa potions Tue-Loup. Trop préoccupée par l'enquête qui avait lieu à l'école, Pam en avait presque oublié la pleine lune, qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Ce mois-ci, elle était chanceuse : sa transformation aurait lieu à l'aube du week-end et elle aurait deux jours entiers pour se reposer.

— Je viendrais te chercher à la salle commune de Serdaigle, l'informa-t-il en lui tendant la potion Tue-loup.

Pam soupira.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me débrouille très bien seule, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

— Je sais.

Ashton sembla hésiter, puis se mit à gratter sa barbe de trois jours.

— Rachel meurt d'inquiétude pour toi, elle veut simplement s'assurer que tu n'es pas seule dans ces moments, euh… difficiles.

Pam ressentit une bouffée de gratitude pour sa grande-soeur qui à défaut de ne pas être présente avec elle à Poudlard, lui écrivait tous jours et avait toujours les bons mots pour lui remonter le moral.

— Dis-lui que je vais bien, et que je l'aime…

— Miss Knight ! s'exclama soudainement Ashton. Avez-vous oublié quelque chose ?

Pam tourna tellement vite la tête vers la porte qu'elle se fit mal au cou. Christa la Préfète-En-Chef était sur le pas de la porte.

— J'attends juste War… Pamela.

Il n'en fallut de peu pour que Pam ne garde la bouche ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Jamais personne ne l'avait attendue à la fin d'un cours, et encore moins la redoutable Poufsouffle. Ashton posa une main rassurante sur le bras de la Serdaigle pour l'inciter à suivre la préfète, et il fallut en effet quelques secondes à Pam pour réagir et aller chercher ses affaires.

— Selwyn veut nous parler, elle dit que c'est urgent, lui annonça Christa sans l'ombre d'un sourire, un morceau de parchemin à la main.

— Je… je croyais qu'on ne devait se parler sous aucun prétexte ? hasarda Pam, livide. Enfin… c'est ce qu'on s'était dit… non ?

La jeune femme blonde répondit par un haussement d'épaules, pas plus avancée qu'elle. Ensemble, elles se rendirent devant la bibliothèque, dans un silence des plus lourds, sans que ni l'une ni l'autre, n'ait envie de le briser. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rencontrèrent alors Maddie Selwyn, qui faisait le pied de grue devant la bibliothèque, les cheveux en bataille comme si elle avait passé la journée à se prendre la tête entre les mains.

— Je ne sais pas si Sandford va nous rejoindre, mais je ne peux plus attendre.

Maddie jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, puis encore à sa droite… sous le regard circonspect de Pam et Christa qui ne comprenaient pas où elle voulait en venir. En proie au stress, Maddie ne cessait de triturer un morceau de parchemin qui avait l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

— Selwyn ! s'impatienta Christa. Certains n'ont pas toute la journée ! Je suis censée être sur le terrain de Quidditch dans treize minutes !

— D'accord, d'accord…

Maddie prit une profonde inspiration, puis se lança :

— Je ne sais pas si je dois vous en parler, mais tout à l'heure, je suis allée à la Volière pour vous envoyer un message à toutes les trois, et puis… j'ai reçu ça.

En un geste rapide, la Serpentard déplia le morceau de parchemin et le tendit entre ses doigts pour que ses camarades puissent le lire.

 _Les Ténèbres se referment sur moi_

 _Mes doigts ne me suffisent pas_

 _Venez me chercher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

 _Car je ne vois pas dans le noir_

 _Zara_

Les yeux de Maddie fixaient Pam comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Warren, c'est ton truc les devinettes, non ? insista Maddie, le ton pressant.

* * *

Les souvenirs d'elle petite lui revinrent en l'espace d'une inspiration. L'odeur de terre, qui s'infiltre dans ses narines, lui rappelaient ces moments tendres où elle s'imaginait déjà comme une grande sorcière avec l'une de ces longues robes sombres et un chapeau pointu de chez Bristlecharm le Chapelier.

 _Une touffe d'herbe dans le vieux chaudron que papa laissait traîner dans le jardin. Une pincée de sable qu'elle était allée chercher près de la grande mare. Puis enfin, une poignée de terre qui s'infiltrait sous ses ongles et dont l'odeur ne la quittait qu'une fois ses mains lavées._ Pamela avait toujours aimé être dans le jardin, et cette odeur de terre lui rappelait avec vivacité son enfance heureuse.

Christa, le teint verdâtre, qui chancelait vers le lac la ramena à la réalité. Immobile, les bras ballants couverts de terre, Maddie ne prétendait pas pouvoir faire mieux. Alors Pam ferma les yeux un court instant, ses doigts étroitement fermés sur sa baguette magique, comme pour profiter de ses dernières secondes d'innocence. Juste une dernière fois.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Until next time, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


End file.
